Take Me Down With You
by K8BNimble
Summary: Dark Angel/Dr. Who/Supernatural X-over. Alec has tried to make peace with Logan & Max being together, but when creatures from another universe accidentally grant him powers, the demon that rides along may just take what Alec has always wanted. Can Logan and Max save him with the Doctor's help? Logan/Max/Alec pairing. Het & Slash. Written for the DA ReverseBang on LJ.
1. A Strange Man in a Strange Place

**Please take the time to read the notes.**

**Title:** Take Me Down With You

**Author:** k8bnimble

**Artist (and beta):** tattooeddevil

To get the most out of this story with art and story combined – I really suggest reading it at Archive of Our Own.

archiveofourown dot /works/789762/chapters/1491685 tattooeddevil did some wonderful artwork for it. I'm posting it to FFnet in case people don't have access to AO3

**Pairing:** Logan/Max, Logan/Max/Alec, Rory/Amy (not primary but mentioned)

**Rating:** Mature (no one under 18 please)

**Warnings:** Violence, adult language, graphic sex (het and slash), thoughts of non-con/stalking (but nothing graphic).

**Fandoms:** Dark Angel/Dr. Who/Supernatural crossover . This is really mostly a Dark Angel story with Dr. Who elements and characters and Crowley from Supernatural.

**Synopsis:** Alec has tried to make peace with Logan and Max being together, but when creatures from another universe accidentally grant him powers, the demon that rides along may just take what Alec has always wanted. Can Logan and Max save him with the Doctor's help?

**Words:** approx. 31,500

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Author Notes:** This was written for the Dark Angel ReverseBang on Live Journal and was done for a stunning art prompt by tattooeddevil. The art she made jumped at me and this story is the result. She was so supportive with my plot and then created something special for every chapter. I can't post art on FFnet so it's disappointing I can't share it but please visit the A)3 version to see. She was also my awesome beta for this story. Any remaining mistakes are my own. I'm greedy that way.

This is AU in that the Angels function slightly differently in this universe (we can blame to demon for that!). This is set post DA series and books and post Amy/Rory's departure on Dr. Who (so general spoilers up through that ep for Doctor Who). No real spoilers for Supernatural unless you don't know who Crowley is or where Dean spent some time before a certain Angel rescued him.

I don't think you need to know Dr. Who or Supernatural to read this story. I've tried to explain the necessary bits (although knowing a little of either can't be a bad thing!). I hope you enjoy. I had a blast writing this even when I thought parts of it broke my brain.

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 1 – A Strange Man in a Strange Place_

Alec had been in a half decent mood for a change. He'd won five hundred dollars in the fight and managed to punch his way out of another funk. He expected his mood would go down though, since he was heading over to Logan's place. He hated watching Logan and Max together now that the virus was gone. They got all touchy-feely and it nauseated Alec, but he couldn't help himself. It was like a scab he couldn't stop picking at; a wound that was self-inflicted and worried over endlessly. While the virus kept them apart, Alec thought he'd had had a chance, but that opportunity was over since they finally had each other.

Yet, he couldn't keep away. He found himself taking a shortcut through the cemetery. Most people avoided it. St. Alban's cemetery had a decidedly high creep factor with the overly ornate gothic architecture and overabundance of stone gargoyles and grotesque angel statues, posed as if in the throes of agony. It was damned weird. The lack of lighting didn't help either. It always felt darker and colder on the grounds then outside the rusted fence that proclaimed 'No Trespassing'. No one had been buried in the cemetery since before the Pulse. He shivered over a nameless dread he couldn't put his finger on. He distracted himself by thinking of other things – namely Logan and Max.

Movie nights had started a long time before the virus had been cured and Alec had gotten so used to them, he still wanted to be there, even if he had to keep himself from vomiting when he saw them hold hands or make googly eyes when they thought he wasn't looking. His mood was already dwindling as he mulled over his thoughts, absently rubbing his hand where he'd cut it on an exposed nail earlier during the underground fight. He dug his nail into the small wound, lightly flinching at the pain as it reopened. Blood drops fell on the ground as he walked and he pretended not to notice. At least the physical pain distracted him from his maudlin thoughts.

He would sit there and play polite and crack jokes as Logan and Max held hands or snuggled on the sofa pretending they welcomed Alec's company. Like he couldn't smell the pheromones pouring off of them. It always left him feeling…bereft. There was no other term for it.

Tonight would be worse. He knew it would be and if he was half the friend he pretended to be, he'd have paid attention to Max's less than subtle hints over the last week that she wanted to be alone with Logan tonight. Alec wasn't going to let that happen. Why the hell should they have it so easy? Sure, it had been his fault to start with that they'd had that long, unrequited, untouchable love, but three months should have been enough time, shouldn't it? It should be out of their system by now, right? He had tried to put it out of his mind and went to work out his frustrations in the illegal fight. Monty Cora may be retired, but Alec the Great still occasionally made appearances when he felt the need and he had needed to vent before he went to Logan's. He really wanted to be happy for them; he just found it so damned hard.

As unfair as it was to them, their relationship made him uneasy and angry at times but he couldn't stay away either. So he'd learn to let off steam before visiting and generally it worked. Tonight there was more to it. He had more to work out and it had made him reckless. He always managed to leave mostly untouched but he'd been distracted by his thoughts about Max and Logan and managed to get injured, even if it was minor. He'd been thrown across the ring and landed on an exposed nail. It wasn't a big wound, but it had gone deep and it was taking Alec longer to heal. He glanced picked at it again and realized the bleeding was slowing and it shouldn't take long for it to stop.

"Hey! How long's this been here?" a man's voice called out of the darkness.

Alec looked up, startled out of his brooding. There was a thin man wearing a tweed suit with a bow tie standing in the shadows. Alec couldn't remember the last person he'd seen that wore a bow tie with the exception of when Logan or he had to wear a tux for a mission. He looked closer and could see this man's bow tie was red rather than black. He was standing in front of what Alec would call the ugliest stone angel he'd ever seen. The man stared at the statue as if mesmerized. Alec turned and look more closely at it. Its mouth was hanging open and it had sharp teeth. One arm was thrown over its eyes. The other arm held a large scythe in its hand. Its blade looked as if there were engraved runes into it.

Ugly.

"Have no idea," Alec answered.

"You seem like you know your way through here. You remember seeing it before?"

"Not really, but then I don't really pay attention to the décor. I'm usually in a hurry." Alec began to walk away.

"Huh…seems unlikely for this to be in Seattle," the other man mused aloud.

"Won't argue there," Alec muttered. It was unusual. Not that Alec had seen many cemeteries, but this one seemed more like it belong in New England – or maybe the original England. It had a sense of age about it and overly grown trees and crumbling, over the top statues.

"For that matter…Seattle doesn't seem to be exactly Seattle. What year is it?"

Alec mentally groaned. Great, he managed to find the only other person in the graveyard and the man was a loon. Of course a sane man wouldn't be wearing a fez and a bow tie like that. Figuring he'd humor him and leave, Alec answered, "2022. And oh – look at the freckle on my wrist – it's half past when I was supposed to be gone."

"2022? Oh dear. What happened?" The man asked, without looking away from the statue.

"What happened when?" Alec asked.

"Something seems off. Too many police, not enough lights. Something's wrong."

"Been like this since the Pulse. Haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately."

"The Pulse?" The man spun around and grabbed his arms and shook him. "When did that happen?!"

"2009. It's been over a decade, dude. Where have you been?"

"When…when have I been? That's the question you should be asking." He looked around frantically. "Except I shouldn't be here at all." He looked at Alec again. "Have you seen a large crack nearby?"

Alec laughed out loud. "Oh...I see a crack."

The man spun in circles looking around him. Finally he stopped and glared at Alec. "I suppose you meant me. Very funny," he wasn't laughing. "It might be very small – it would look like a spark of energy or maybe lightening but not in the sky."

"So you're looking for lightening that's not in the sky? You might want to try the 'R' Bar here," Alec pointed to the building behind him that used to be the church associated with the cemetery but had been converted, after the Pulse, into a bar even cheaper than Crash. "I hear he makes a mean Blue Lightening." Alec was somewhat amused by the guy. He clearly had a few screws loose.

The man began looking around the graves mumbling under his breath. _'Best to leave the looney ones alone,'_ Alec thought. Besides, the graveyard was beginning to creep him out. The shadows seemed a tad deeper than usual and he kept thinking he was seeing something move out of the corner of his eye.

"What happened to your hand?" the man asked, suddenly breaking the silence again.

Alec looked down to see the cut still bleeding lightly. He shook his hand and a couple of droplets fell. "Nothing, just a small scratch. Should heal in no time."

The man watched the drop of blood on the ground. Alec peered down, wondering what he was looking at. It was so dark that unless the man was also a Transgenic, which he doubted as he didn't smell like one, he shouldn't be able to see anything. Alec's eyes widened though as he saw the blood drop inexplicably disappear into the ground.

"Huh. Now that's interesting," the man said. "Who did you say you were again?"

"Didn't," Alec answered starting to back away. The area around them got very quiet. Normally there were some sounds – insects, birds, people's voices and the sounds of traffic carried across the night, but now it was deathly silent. Alec felt very unnerved.

A movement from behind the man caused Alec to jerk.

"Did…did that statue just move?" Alec asked, hesitantly. The arm looked like it was at a slightly different angle. He felt a little silly for being so jumpy.

"Bullocks! Did it?!" The man yelped and spun around again. He stared at the statue. Alec took that as his cue to leave. Before he could walk away, the man grabbed his arm.

"These shouldn't be here. " He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. "Yes…if the Pulse happened…then Amy and Rory would have...but no…no…this doesn't make sense." He looked up and pointed at the statue and pronounced. "They shouldn't be here. Unless…." He took a deep breath and pulled a wand-like thing out of his coat and pointed it at Alec. It made a high pitched repetitive beep. "Huh – a Fix…that could explain…but then who should you be…you look so familiar…" The man was babbling to himself, Alec assumed.

"Can you let go? I have plans." Alec's plans were to get as far away from the crazy man and creepy cemetery and get to the light and warmth of Logan's place as quickly as possible.

"Oh, right. Right you are...you should go…what is it you're going to do?" He shoved the little wand back into his coat.

"Nothing I'm planning on telling you about," Alec snapped. He needed to get away from this crackpot.

"Oh…a date then. Yes, I've had those before. It's been awhile."

"I can imagine. But no – it's just Logan and Max," Alec said, bitterness creeping into his voice without meaning to. For that matter, he wasn't sure why he answered the man at all.

The man looked concerned about him and then his eyes widened as if in recognition. "Ohhh…I'm sorry." The man hugged him unexpectedly.

"Don't be. Gotta go. They're waiting," Alec said and pulled away, storming out of the cemetery. As he walked out, he reached his hands into his pocket and felt a slip of paper that wasn't there before.

He heard the man whisper, "I really am very sorry, Alec."

Alec spun around but the man was gone. Sometimes having super powered hearing was not as comforting as you would think. The creepy statue looked as if it was watching him. It gave him shivers. He looked at the note and shoved it back into his pocket.

He had enough of creepy men and creepier statues. He hoped Logan and Max would get his mind off of them. Of course that meant his mind would be on them instead and he wasn't sure if that would be an improvement or not.

Rain began to drizzle and Alec looked up irritated. _'Great – that's what I get for talking to strangers.'_ He hunched his shoulders and walked as quickly as possible.

6


	2. Unwelcome?

**Logan/Max/Alec for story but this chappy is very Logan/Max**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 2 – Unwelcome?_

"Don't blink. Don't even blink," Logan read aloud, holding the note Alec had handed him as he walked past. Once again, the man had walked into the apartment without knocking or even giving them a greeting. Alec shook off his wet jacket and threw it over a chair, ignoring the change and other paraphernalia that fell out of the pockets. The water dripped from the jacket to the floor. Logan glanced from it to the window. He hadn't noticed before that it had started raining. Another typical rainy Seattle night.

"That's just stupid. Who can't blink?" Max said, curling her legs up on the couch and settling the popcorn in her lap.

"That's your take-away?" Logan smiled at her, amused. She really was very practical; she wasn't one to dwell on the bigger mysteries of life. For that matter, neither was Alec. "Not how strange or cryptic the message was? Not where the note came from? Or why Alec has it?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and threw a popcorn kernel at him.

"I don't care why Alec got some strange note handed to him. That's practically an everyday occurrence," Max quipped.

Alec gave a fake "Har-dee-harr" as he plopped down next to her on the couch.

"But it's just a weird command: Don't blink? Why would anyone command people to do something that can't be done?" Max asked.

"Well, we could," Alec said.

Logan looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's that mean?"

"Max and I can. At least longer than Ordinaries. It's a cat thing," Alec shrugged as if that explained everything. He reached into the bowl to grab a handful of popcorn. "What are we watching?"

Max had that pinched look she got when she was annoyed. She and Logan exchanged glances and Logan knew Max was reaching her limit.

Logan sighed. It was Logan and Max's weekly movie night. Alec crashed it more often than not. He was beginning to think Alec did it on purpose. Now that the virus had been cured, Logan and Max were catching up on lost time, but it was hard to get Max alone. Alec always managed to find something that either Max or "Eyes Only" had to do when Logan and Max were just trying to have a quiet evening. It was starting to get on Logan's nerves. Max had admitted she was getting frustrated as well. They even talked about moving in together just to find more time but both felt that was the wrong reason to make that decision.

"I meant, what does the note mean?" Logan asked patiently. "Is someone in trouble?" If someone was, then Logan knew they'd have to postpone the evening's plans to look into it.

"I don't know. Some dude handed it to me in the graveyard."

"What _'dude'_?" Logan asked.

"Why were you in a graveyard?" Max asked at the same time.

"I don't know and I took a shortcut," he answered both questions respectively. "There was a guy in a bow tie staring at one of those creepy statues that are all over the place. He handed me the note as I walked past him."

"So no one's in trouble?" Logan asked, wanting to clarify the situation.

"Not that I know of. Let's watch _Die Hard_," Alec said as he tossed a kernel into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"It's not an emergency?" Max asked.

"Don't think so. Hey, you got any beer?" Alec asked Logan.

"So this can wait until tomorrow?" Max asked, persistently. She looked at Logan again, raising her eyebrows. This time the message was clear. She wanted him gone. Logan almost felt bad. He suspected Alec still had feelings for Max. It would explain how he always seem to magically appear whenever Logan and Max had made plans.

Alec ignored them and settled deeper into the cushions.

"Alec, I don't mean to be rude..." Logan started, trying to run interference.

"Then don't be," Alec stated. "Be a good host and get me a drink."

Max smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Alec yelped.

"Alec…what Logan's trying to say, is it's our three month anniversary." She eyed Logan meaningfully and then set the bowl aside and stood up. Logan could see that Alec finally registered what Max had on. She was wearing a very slinky black and dark red chemise set. Alec's eyes widened and Logan noticed him unconsciously licking his lips. Yes, just as Logan thought, Alec still had a thing for Max, much as he always denied it.

"So what – is that the paper plate or the aluminum can gift?" Alec covered his flush with a smirk.

"Funny," Max said and she stood next to Logan and wrapped her arm in his. "What I mean is we'd like a little privacy tonight." She glared hard at Alec.

Logan watched as Alec's eyes flicked between them and he suddenly felt very self-conscious in his own black silk boxers that Max had asked him to wear.

"Oh…right…right…I forgot three-months is the fucking anniversary," Alec snapped as he stood up.

"Hey," Logan yelled, standing in front of Max protectively, "that's uncalled for."

"Sorry, didn't mean to be improper and all that. I'll just let my unwelcome self out." He stormed away, grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Logan felt a little bad for Alec. Clearly he was still harboring feelings for Max. Logan had always gone out of his way to make Alec not feel excluded as he actually was very fond of Alec now, but there were times Max and he needed to be alone.

"Alec!" snapped Max and she followed him to the door.

Logan cleaned up the wine glasses and popcorn and turned off the TV. He assumed maybe Max might not want to relive the first time they had actually made love. That had been the plan, but like most things in Logan's life, his plans never went the way they were supposed to.

He might not have Transgenic hearing, but he could tell Max and Alec were arguing. He couldn't make out the words but he recognized the sounds of a heated argument followed by the slamming of the door.

"I'd ask if everything's okay but it seems obvious it's not," Logan said as Max walked back into the room.

Max's face was flushed in anger. "I don't know what his problem is. He'd be furious if I barged in on him while he was trying to have a romantic evening," she huffed.

"No he wouldn't. He'd ask you to join them," Logan said with a touch of humor, hoping to calm her down. He smiled gently at her and held out his arms. She stepped into them and wrapped her arms around him.

"He still…you know…_likes _you. I mean, what's not to like, right? But we should go easy on him," he suggested. He really hated seeing that look of pain on Alec's face.

"We do go easy on him, all the time. He doesn't know how lucky he is we still talk to him. I mean, it was his fault we couldn't touch like this before."

"Max, I know you don't mean that. It wasn't his fault, it was Manticore's fault. I know you care about him. You're just a little irritated," Logan said and began running his hands through her soft hair.

"I am. He said some awful things."

Logan tensed. That seemed a little out of character for Alec. He might tease them but he was never cruel. Logan and Max were Alec's few friends other than Joshua, Normal and Sketchy.

"About you?" Logan asked, prepared to defend her if Alec had insulted her. He didn't care what Alec said about him, but Max was off limits – as unnecessarily and ridiculously chivalrous as that sounded, Logan would defend his lover.

"No. Actually, he said I looked kind of hot," she said softly, a blush creeping up her face as she looked away momentarily.

"Kind of? That is insulting. You look _completely_ hot," Logan whispered, teasingly. Max looked up from under her lashes and smiled. She still had trouble accepting compliments. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently.

When they broke apart, she said, "He was rude about you. I wanted to punch him."

"You don't need to defend me to Alec. I'm a big boy."

Max giggled unexpectedly. "That's what I told him. That's why he was so mad." She grinned as if she was the cat about to swallow the canary.

Logan's eyes widened as he felt her hand cup his cock and begin massaging it through the silk fabric of the boxers. "He said you must be huge to be able to satisfy someone like me. He wondered if the great Logan Cale was also great in bed and how you were able to keep up with my needs. And where you learned to be such a fantastic lover." She reached up and pulled Logan's head down to hers and whispered in his ear, "So I told him the truth: that you're an amazing lover. I told him about that thing you do with your tongue on my clit and how your fingers know exactly how to stroke me." She began walking backwards, leading Logan with a firm grip on his cock. He followed eagerly. "And, that yes, your cock is not only huge but that you know just how to use it to keep me satisfied. That you have the most gorgeous body I've ever seen and I love having you fuck me and he'd never know how glorious that felt."

Max had slowly led them into the bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed, removed his glasses and threw them onto the nightstand and then slid his boxers off.

Logan would have almost felt bad for what Max had said to Alec because he knew it would have wounded Alec's pride, except the way Max was flicking and licking his cock left Logan unable to think at all.

"God, I do love sucking your cock," Max moaned and Logan thought he'd never been so turned on. While he'd expected Max to be quite the aggressor in the bedroom, he'd never expected Max to be such a dirty talker when they had first gotten together. Logan himself had a hard time saying those kinds of words, but hearing them turned him on immensely.

She kissed her way up his chest and straddled him. Logan was surprised as she quickly slid herself over his shaft. She was not looking for a lot of foreplay tonight. Instead she went to work riding him and kissing him deeply. She arched up again, stroking herself, her skin flushed, this time arousal and desire rather than anger.

Logan thought she looked beautiful and reached up to pull Max down again for another kiss. "I love you, Max. I love you so much it hurts sometimes," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I love you so fucking much, Logan Cale. I don't care what Alec says," Max panted as she grabbed his head and kissed his mouth thoroughly.

Hearing Alec's name sent a shiver through Logan. An image of Alec riding Logan instead of Max appeared and a surge of lust went through him. He'd have to do some damage control the next day or so. Alec and Max cared for each other but they could really hurt one another at times. Logan knew they needed each other – just not the same way he needed them. The way he needed Max, he corrected himself, wondering where the stray thought of his need for Alec had come from. He closed his eyes to blink the image of Alec away and when opened his eyes he saw Max, sweaty, flushed and thoroughly fucking gorgeous as she rode him.

A loud thud outside startled Logan. "What was that?" He looked up past her shoulder but couldn't see anything without his glasses.

"It's nothing. Less thinking," she grinned at him, "more fucking."

He grinned back, eager to comply with her wishes. The world could take care of itself for a few hours. He flipped her over and took control for awhile.

5


	3. Eavesdroppers Never Hear Anything Good

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 3 – An Eavesdropper Never Hears Anything Good_

Alec crouched and waited on the wet roof. It was chilly, but at least it was no longer drizzling. He watched them through the skylights as he'd done so many times before. This time it was not just loneliness that flooded through him as he watched them make love. This time he was angry and lost. Angry at himself for wanting them. Angry at them for not seeing him. Lost in that he didn't know what to do. How could they leave him out here looking in? How could they not see how much he needed them? How could he live with himself feeling so desperate, so pathetic? He needed to stop this endless obsession. He needed to cut himself off and harden his heart.

He watched as Logan reached up and pulled Max down again for another kiss and could barely hear him, but his enhanced senses allowed him to eavesdrop. "I love you, Max. I love you so much it hurts sometimes." Logan was focused intently on Max's face.

For Alec, love hurt all the time. Damn it! Why couldn't they love him?

"I love you so fucking much, Logan Cale. I don't care what Alec says," Max panted as she grabbed his head and kissed his mouth thoroughly. Alec reeled hearing his name on her lips. It hurt more than he could bear.

A shadow moved behind him. He glanced over to see the usual carvings on the buildings, reminiscent of those Angels in the graveyard. He slipped a bit with the movement and his hand hit the glass as he caught himself. He saw Logan look up and he darted quickly to the side. After a moment, he turned back to keep watching them. It was as though he couldn't tear himself away from it.

He reached down to palm himself as he watched Logan flip Max over and began pounding into her. He watched the ecstasy on her face and knew she hadn't been lying earlier. Logan was able to give her tremendous pleasure. He watched the grace of her body as she undulated underneath the firm, lean body of Logan. His ass muscles clenched in ways that made Alec want to nip at it. He longed to see his handprints on that pale skin.

Another loud crunching sound came from the left and he looked up again. That gargoyle angel carving seemed much closer than it had before. Had Alec moved without realizing it? Looking back at the couple below, he knew he hadn't. He was still watching them from the same angle. Looking back again, the statue was suddenly beside him and it reached out to touch Alec. He jerked back so that only a finger managed to touch his arm lightly, but Alec lost his balance and fell off the ledge.

He would have screamed, except for the voice in his head. _ 'You are the one. The one that can change us.'_ It echoed so loudly, he almost didn't feel the whooshing of the air as it flew past. He didn't feel the sudden crunching at the end as he first landed on the awning of the building and bounced off it and onto the ground, which had been softened by the earlier rain.

No one was around to see what had happened, so Alec laid there, unnoticed, unconscious in the cold, wet night.

* * *

"Well, looky what I found; if it isn't Dean Winchester. Always knew you'd end up in the gutter. Where's that brother of yours? Did he leave you again?"

Alec blinked his eyes open. He was cold, sore and confused. He quickly evaluated his surroundings. The man leaning over him was in his forties, dark, thinning hair and dark eyes with a smug look about him.

"Who the hell are you?" Alec asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing his head. He was glad he healed quickly but even this would take some time to recover from. He wondered how long he'd lain on the ground.

The man put his hands over his heart. "You wound me. Here I thought I was your favorite demon."

"I have no idea who you are," Alec said, as he attempted to stand. He felt wobbly and his vision was a little blurry.

"What are you doing here?" a new voice called out from the darkness.

Alec spun around and saw the lunatic from the cemetery coming towards them. Figures the man with the weird bow tie would follow him. With his luck he had another fan like Normal.

"Canton, how did you slip through the crack? You don't belong here." Bow-tie-guy looked confused and perturbed, but kept glancing behind him.

"Who's Canton? I'm Crowley," the man by Alec said. "Who are you?"

Bow-tie-guy crossed the alley to where Crowley and Alec stood. He peered intently at Crowley's face. "You're sure your name isn't Canton Delaware?"

Crowley just raised an eyebrow.

"Huh – interesting. Crowley, huh? The demon? "

Crowley's eyebrows rose even higher, evidently surprised at the man's recognition.

"I know who you are now. I'd have never guessed you were a Fix." The man looked over at Alec. "So you aren't the only Fix here? Now that _is_ interesting."

Alec wondered what the hell either one of them was talking about.

"Engimatic. How…boring," Crowley answered with a long drawl. "And, again, what should I call you?"

"I'm the Doctor and you'd better move fast, you two. The Weeping Angels are coming."

"Weeping what?" but by the time Alec asked, he spotted the statue from the cemetery appear just behind the Doctor, scythe raised as if it were about to strike, the blade only about a foot from the man's neck. The statue froze as soon as Alec looked at it. The Doctor spun to look at where the statue was.

"Well, that is a bit too close, isn't it?" he said as he backed quickly from the creature without looking away. "Forgot the buggers moved that fast. I suggest we leave and get inside where they can't find us."

Alec's eyes widened, unable to process it. Were they some kind of experimental Transgenics?

He felt the Doctor tug at his arm. "Your friends live here, do they? We're going to need their help," he asked as he pulled Alec inside the entryway of Logan's apartment building.

"My what?" Alec began asking and then realized the man meant Logan and Max. His heart froze. He didn't want to see them. He couldn't handle seeing them together. Not now. "They're not my friends," he said, coolly. He didn't need them.

Crowley was still watching the statue, apparently interested.

"What are they, exactly?" Crowley asked and turned towards Alec and the Doctor. Just then a screech of tires took all of their attention and they turned towards the sound reflexively.

"What the…" Crowley asked before shrieking. Alec spun and saw the angel had swung the scythe down towards Crowley but he had caught it in his hands. Instead of struggling though they were both frozen in place, an arc of power flying between them as if they were being electrocuted. There was a black fog being drug out of Crowley and into the angel and pulled back again. Crowley's face was etched in agony as he convulsed; the angel mirroring his actions and expressions, both seemingly unable to let go.

Without thinking, Alec leapt forward and grabbed the scythe.

"No!" The Doctor yelled and jumped towards Alec, but he was too far away to connect. He shielded his eyes from the resulting explosion.

Alec flew backwards from the force of breaking the current between Crowley and the Angel. His head hit the pavement as he went down, scythe in hand. A fine dust of powder settled around him from where the Angel used to be.

Alec felt nauseated, but he also felt a thrum of power pulsating through him that he'd never experienced before. It made him dizzy. He choked on the white, chalky dust that now covered him. He looked over to see Crowley collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath.

"What…the hell…just happened?" Crowley asked.

The Doctor crouched over Alec. Alec blinked at him, his vision a bit blurry, but he could see the Doctor was watching him with deep concern. The Doctor reached down to take the scythe from Alec's hands and Alec felt a rush of anger. "Mine..." he growled and shook his head. The Doctor jerked back at Alec's vehemence. Alec struggled and sat up, shaking his head. "I mean...fine...I'm fine." He attempted to stand, but swayed on his feet. The Doctor grabbed him around the waist and Alec didn't fight him. He felt too tired to do much of anything.

Crowley sat up slowly. He stretched his fingers and hands in front of him. "This isn't right," he muttered. "Why do I feel so weak?"

The Doctor breathed a deep sigh and glanced over to Crowley. "You're human now," he answered, then looked back at Alec who was having problems staying on his feet. "Bullocks."

4


	4. Coitus Interruptus and a Fuster Cluck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 4 – Coitus Interruptus and a Fuster Cluck_

Logan was thrusting into Max hard. She was on the verge, her body trembling, sweat dripping onto the mattress. He pounded into her harder. She loved a rough ride and it almost took everything Logan had to give it to her, but she was worth it.

"Fuck, yes Logan…yes…" she was screaming just as she climaxed. She gripped his back tightly. Her nails were starting to dig into his skin like they sometimes did when she forgot her own strength. Logan didn't mind. A little pain was definitely arousing for him, so he even encouraged it.

Right then, the door burst open to the bedroom.

"No, actually this is a very bad time to fuck, although don't you two look positively, sinfully, delicious?"

The way Logan and Max broke apart was quite painful for Logan, and not just for the obvious reason, but also because as he jumped away, her nails scraped down his back and thighs before he leapt away. She didn't often break the skin, but she had this time in her response to the unexpected intrusion. Max was standing on the bed, sheet wrapped around her.

"Who the fuck are you?" she screamed. "Get the hell out of here!"

Logan's eyes were watering a little from the sting, but he could hear her fury. Automatically, he moved into a defensive position after grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"Sorry, love. Apparently you're the closest folks we have to help with a friend of yours." The dark haired man stepped aside and Logan saw Alec staring at them, pale and dazed. He was being held up by a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. He was having a difficult time holding Alec up.

"Alec?" Logan asked in a whisper that was barely audible. His heart sunk when he saw Alec's condition. He looked pale and weak – and was he holding a scythe?

"I really need to put him down," the man said. Logan could believe it. He looked hardly strong enough to carry a small child let alone someone as heavy as Alec. The Transgenic may look slim, but his muscles were dense and heavy, similar to Max. They weighed far more than they looked like they did.

"I don..like…sound of that," Alec muttered, almost incoherent. "Don't put me..down…Not…dog."

Logan rushed over, keenly aware of his nudity and quickly softening hard-on, but went to help the man with Alec.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to lead him to the bed.

Alec's head suddenly shot up as he neared Max. "No, not here! Not where they just…just no..." A look of pain crossed his face and Logan wondered how he could have gotten so injured. Transgenics were able to withstand a lot of pain. Outside of Max's seizures, and once after the siege at Jam Pony, he'd never really seen her or Alec express physical pain.

Max jumped off the bed and took one of Alec's arms from the stranger who seemed cheerfully accepting of being replaced. "Out to the couch then," Max said, taking command. Alec struggled between Logan and Max, but eventually let them lead him to the living room. "You – grab us some clothes," she ordered the dark haired man who had first entered the room.

They settled Alec on the couch where he stared at the ceiling and held onto the scythe tightly. Logan had tried to take it, but Alec pulled it back, so Logan let go. It was sort of wedged between the back of the couch and Alec at this point so it wasn't in the way, as unwieldy as it might seem.

The dark-haired man returned to the room holding several articles of clothing.

"Really lovely. Brings out your dick, it does," he quipped as he handed over the black silk boxers Logan had worn earlier. He had thrown Max's lingerie at her without a word. Logan wondered if he had somehow sensed Max wasn't to be trifled with. As he donned his boxers, he realized his leg was bleeding a little and he could clearly see the outline of Max's nails. He tried to wipe it off on the fabric of his shorts for the time being for lack of anything else. He'd have to grab the first aid kit later.

"What did you do now?" Max asked Alec.

Logan cringed. Her tone was accusatory as if Alec found trouble just to interrupt their evening. Of course, knowing Alec, it may have been. He did seem to have a knack for interrupting most of their intimate moments. But he could see she was concerned. She was apparently so focused on Alec, she hadn't smelled Logan's blood. Even though it was a small scrape, her senses would pick up on it. The fact she hadn't told Logan how worried she was about Alec, even if she was hiding it under a veneer of irritation.

"Always my fault, isn't it Maxie?" Alec sounded bitter. "If you must know, while you two were fucking up a storm likes the little horny lovebirds you are, I was attacked." Alec spat.

"Don't be crude," Max said.

"Why not? You two sure are when you're getting it on." He turned to Crowley. "You should hear them when they're going at it. It's all 'Oooh, Logan, fuck me harder. Your cock is sooo good," Alec said nastily. "And Logan's always eager to eat her pussy out –'You taste so good, Max. You're so tight, Max'." Alec mimed sticking his finger in his throat as if he wanted to vomit.

Max slapped Alec for the second time that night.

"Sounds like quite the party. But why would you care about how they fuck? I thought you and your little brother got it on?" Crowley responded with an equally nasty tone.

Max spun and smacked Crowley. "How dare you? He and Ben would have never…"

"Who the hell is Ben? I was talking about Sam. And that's quite the arm you have there, little lady," he said to Max. He turned to Logan, "She must be quite the Dom in bed. She spank you a lot, Logan?" Crowley asked as he rubbed his face where Max had slapped him. He had a half-grin on his face. "You gotta nice ass. Wouldn't mind spanking it myself."

Both Max and Logan glared at Crowley but Alec reached up and grabbed Crowley's lapels, scythe still in his hand. "You touch his ass, you die." Alec's voice was oddly cold and threatening.

Logan looked at Alec curiously. He wasn't sure what was going on but Logan knew he had to calm everyone down.

Crowley grinned even while watching the scythe carefully. "Touchy, touchy. Watch where you aim that thing. You could put an eye out with it," Crowley said. The other man rolled his eyes as he watched the scene unfold.

"Alec, let go and relax. You need to take it easy." Logan said, stepping between them and prying Alec's hands off of Crowley. He gently pushed Alec back down to the sofa and was surprised that Alec acquiesced. He was oddly warmed at Alec's defense even though Alec had been equally crude not long before. Then Logan felt Crowley's hand on his ass, patting it gently. Alec and Max both growled loudly until Crowley backed away, hands raised up in surrender. Logan knew this Crowley enjoyed firing people up. He needed to stop everyone fighting in order to get to the bottom of what was going on. He couldn't let their tantrums distract him. He turned around to face Crowley.

"Sam? Sam who?" Logan asked Crowley calmly as he stepped to the side to keep an eye on everyone.

"Who's Alec?" Crowley asked.

Alec rolled his eyes and Logan noticed the other man in the bow tie pointing to Alec. Crowley had a confused look on his face as he looked between them.

"I'm Alec, you douchebag. You must be blind as well as stupid," Alec said from his prone position on the couch.

"You whiny little…" Crowley lurched forward with his arm outstretched as if he expected something to happen but Logan grabbed his arm. Crowley glared at him and then at his own hand as if disappointed.

"Don't." Logan said quietly to the man before looking down at the man on the sofa. Alec was glaring at all of them and then pinched his nose as if he had a headache.

"Who attacked you, Alec?" Logan asked, his voice sounded calmer than he felt.

"Nobody you could defeat Logan, so no sense in you playing tragic hero. You'd just get your wimpy, spankable ass kicked. You already got the girl, give it up. No one left to impress." Alec sounded very annoyed and Logan wondered what was really going on.

Crowley sat down in the chair across from them, looking pale and pissed.

Logan looked up at the other man in the room who had been the only one staying out of the fray. Maybe that man could make some sense of everything.

"Maybe you could shed some light on this situation, Mr. …" Logan asked, waiting for a response.

"Doctor," the man replied.

"Great…Doctor who?"

"Right."

"Right what?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Just…the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Okay – then – _Doctor_ – then maybe you should be checking Alec out for injuries."

"Not that kind of Doctor."

"What kind of Doctor are you, then?"

"The kind you need and need badly, right now."

"I need a medical doctor, or rather, Alec does."

"Don't think that will help. He inhaled the Angel. He absorbed the power of the Scythe and the black heart of Crowley. I'd say you're going to need me very much."

Logan pinched his nose, echoing Alec's earlier actions. No wonder Alec had a headache if he had been spending time with these two jackholes; one a complete pervert, the other a complete lunatic.

He sat on the couch next to Alec, examining his face trying to determine if Alec was on his way to recovery or if he was getting worse.

Max crouched down next to the two of them. "Alec, maybe you could tell us what happened?"

"Why would you care?" Alec asked, peevishly.

"Of course we care, you nimrod. Why do you always make it so difficult for us to help you?" Max sounded exasperated. Alec knew how to push their buttons and Max had little patience for dealing with his petulance. Logan understood – there were times Max was exactly the same way. Actually Alec and Max were similar in many ways which was why they argued so much, but Logan knew that was why they also needed each other. But there were times Logan got tired of trying to be the buffer between them. He got tired of being so *understanding*. He wanted to wallow in petulance at times too, but all Max and Alec would do, was hide until it was over. Neither of them managed their own emotions well, let alone those of others.

"He hit his head. On the pavement," the Doctor offered. That was less of an explanation than Logan was looking for, but it was a start. "After the explosion," the Doctor continued. Well…that was not helpful.

Logan looked at Alec's head and gently moved it around looking for injuries. There was a small cut on the back of his head.

"What explosion?" Max asked as Logan peered into Alec's eyes to check his pupils. They seemed fine, if a little dilated for the amount of light in the room. In a human, the pupils would be small with the way the room was lit up, but Alec's were blown so wide, it was hard to tell he had hazel eyes. They looked completely black. Logan felt as if he was falling into them.

"You belong with me," Alec whispered softly. _'You belong with us.' _ Logan felt somewhat hypnotized and unable to look away.

He suddenly felt a hand under his thigh, the salt in the sweat on Alec's hand stung the small open wound. For a moment Logan felt a little woozy, but then he felt Alec firmly grasp the muscle. The fingertips firmly massaged him, out of sight of the others in the room. Logan felt frozen in place, unable to move. All sensation felt blocked except for one very warm, strong hand against his skin. It was like everything else faded away except for that sensation.

"Hey, what's this?" Max asked, breaking Alec and Logan out of their trance. Logan blinked furiously trying to get his bearings, unsure of what just happened. He turned to see her fingers reaching out to touch Alec's neck.

"Don't touch that!" the Doctor yelled and slapped Max's hand away.

Logan felt Alec's hand release his thigh in concert. He tried not to look at Alec's face, afraid of what he might see there. Instead he focused on what Max was pointing to. There was a small, white patch of something on Alec's neck. It looked hard and scale-like, chalky grey in color. Logan focused on it, in hopes no one could see the blush still coloring his face. Alec's hand on his thigh had felt oddly sensual. He had no idea what was going on but whatever had just happened between Alec and him was completely unexpected and it unnerved him.

"What is it?" Logan asked, looking closer, but not touching it. He tried for the most clinical tone he could imagine.

"Don't know. But if it wasn't there before, I wouldn't touch it now," the Doctor suggested.

"Could it be another virus?" Max asked, taking a deep sniff around Alec's neck. Logan noticed Alec looking away and shift uncomfortably. Max touched Logan's knee which drew his attention to her. "He does smell a bit different – musky? A little chalky and something…I don't know exactly…musty? I can't quite identify it."

Alec jerked away from Max. "Hey, I'm right here. And musty is a long way from musky." Alec sounded offended.

Logan drew away from Alec's side and sat up straight. "I don't know, but I think the Doctor's right. We probably shouldn't touch him until we know what it is." Logan sometimes forgot how acute Max and Alec's senses were. She would be able to smell if something had changed and obviously something had. Logan couldn't pick up on the chalky or musty smell, but Max was right…there was also a musk to him that even Logan noticed.

Alec stood suddenly and stormed towards the front door. "Right, I wouldn't want to be contagious. Besides, it's not like you'd touch me anyways," he muttered angrily on his way out. He was obviously oblivious to the fact he'd just knocked Logan off the couch. Logan's temple caught the corner of the coffee table.

"Logan!" Max yelled. She crawled over to Logan, who was sitting up and feeling a small amount of blood on his face. "You okay?"

Logan nodded. His head hurt, but it wasn't too bad. He was more startled than hurt.

"Alec, you get your ass back here!" she yelled after him.

The door slammed shut.

"Would one of you lot be going after him then?" Crowley asked.

"He doesn't seem to want our help," Logan said as he stood up. He was going to head to the bathroom for a wet rag and maybe more clothes for Max and him.

"Maybe not, but I'm thinking he's going to need it," Crowley said with an odd tone to his voice. He was looking up at the skylight.

Everyone looked up to see what Crowley was looking at.

There were five horrid faces peering down at them. They looked as if they were made of stone and carved into the most grisly expressions he'd ever seen. They weren't moving and if Logan didn't know better, he would have sworn they looked like some kind of statues.

"What they hell are they?" Max asked.

"Oh dear," the Doctor said. "Don't blink. Don't even blink," he ordered.

7


	5. Such Small Creatures

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 5 – Such Small Creatures_

Alec was tired and angry and hurt. And tired of being angry and hurt. He didn't want to feel this way anymore. He didn't want to care about them anymore. He had always been alright until he met Max and her do-gooder boyfriend. He hadn't really cared about anything or anyone, he thought, trying to convince himself that Rachel Berrisford was an anomaly, one that had since been programmed out of him, so how had he let those two in? He was always on the outside.

The more he walked, the more he stewed.

Logan used to call him psychotic. Max had never respected him. Why did Alec like them again? Sure, Max was designed to be hot. Designed, in fact, to be his mating partner, so he sort of understood that biologically he wanted her physically. But why Logan? He was an Ordinary. He was ordinary. He was just human. Alec never wanted to be a hero so why did Logan seem almost larger than life sometimes? Because of Max? Because Max preferred Logan to Alec? They certainly preferred each other over spending time with Alec.

And that left Alec out.

Even when they weren't together, Alec had been on the outside. Once the virus had been cured, Alec had held some small hope for forgiveness and compassion. He just didn't realize that was never going to be enough when he had gotten it and gotten their friendship.

Friendship. That was a laugh. Friendship wasn't what he wanted. He wanted so much more and it was eating him up alive.

He wanted what they had. He wanted them but they only wanted each other. Fine – then he wouldn't want them anymore. He was better than them. He could become anything he wanted to become – it's what he was trained for.

He'd become someone that didn't want or need them. He would harden his heart against them. He could almost feel it happening within him as he walked. The anger was brewing as if it were a living thing and he could feel it undulating under his skin.

But even as he hardened – a rage boiled in him; scalding him inside his cool, porcelain exterior. How dare they not want him? How dare they look at each other like that?

He would take them down. He would destroy what they had. If he couldn't have it, they wouldn't either.

He reached up to scratch an itch on his right arm and realized the scale that Logan had seen on his neck was not isolated. There were several on his arm.

Suddenly his rage flamed out and he felt exhausted. He sat down on the curb trying to figure out his next step. He needed to figure out what was wrong with him and only the Doctor guy seemed to know anything. He'd have to go back. He'd have to go back to them.

And he found he wanted to. He couldn't hate them. He couldn't bring himself to leave them. Not yet at least. Maybe once he was well he'd rethink his strategy.

He was about to get up when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

He convulsed as a million images ran through his mind. Images of Weeping Angels throughout the galaxy and of how they fed off time. Of how they were called the lonely assassins; much like Alec felt like himself during most of his existence. How empty they were; how they longed to become more. Of how they found a crack between worlds and slid through in search of something to make them greater.

He also saw a million images of Crowley and the demonic essence housed within him and the eons they had existed. How he controlled purgatory and damned a hundred thousand souls. He saw an image of himself – older, more worn, hung in a cage in the burning flames and tortured beyond sanity. How he himself had become a torturer. And yet – it wasn't him. It wasn't him, but he could feel a struggle within him that longed to feed on that pain. It was a darkness longing to express himself. He felt like he was being torn apart but all he wanted was to tear others apart.

'_You are the one. You can lead us to a new existence.'_ The voices, low and harsh in his head, but not him. Outside of him. A collection of voices. The Angels were talking as one. Another voice stood out as if yelling from a different side of the room. It looked like Crowley and it was equally as loud and just as damning. Angels and Demon fed Alec images of how he could make Hell on Earth and how he would be worshipped as a God – like Logan and Max should have done all along.

They fed him images of Max and Logan being tortured and his enjoyment of it. Of him torturing them himself and the rush of power and adrenaline that rushed through him as they screamed for mercy. Alec tried to fight the overwhelming images. A small voice inside him insisted this was not what Alec truly wanted – but that voice was drowned out as he was shown images of Max and Logan at his side for eternity doing whatever he wanted them to do. How he eventually became the center of their universe, their attention all on him. And he wanted it. The longing consumed him as he imagined them writhing underneath him, exclaiming their devotion, screaming his name in pain and in pleasure.

He saw other humans bowing to him and his minions, the newly christened Angels with their demonic hosts sharing the bounty the humans had to offer.

That's all humans were for them – cattle, food. Their souls fed the Demon; their actual existence in time fed the Angels.

His own memories forced to the surface – of all the things Manticore had done to him and how he'd been treated as nothing more than a weapon. He felt the anger and rage as he remembered watching Logan and Max make love, oblivious to his existence.

"_I love you, Max."_

"_Back at ya, Logan."_

Suddenly he could see them through the skylight as he'd been watching them earlier, but now they were in the living room, just as he'd left them, Logan was looking up at him, the others scurrying around. They looked so small…so puny compared to what he was being offered.

A small voice, his own, saw their fear and could hear their echoes. He was seeing them through his connection with the Angels.

"Such small creatures," Alec muttered. "You _will_ be mine."

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

* * *

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

"What do you mean, 'don't blink'?" Max asked.

"That's how they move. They can only move when you aren't looking at them. But you blink, you could die."

"How do you keep from blinking?" Logan asked, still holding his temple. The blood was drying on his face and hands, but he hadn't had any time to get a paper towel. Max's eyes flicked down to Logan's thighs and he knew she had seen the marks she had left behind. She mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to him. Logan smiled at her with a nod, reassuring her everything was okay.

"Well, there are four of us. We won't all blink at the same time," the Doctor said.

"Bloody brilliant plan. So we just don't move – until when? Our necks get a crick? Then what – they kill us? What is it they want?" Crowley asked. He was sitting with his head resting against the back of the seat cushion, looking up.

"Where the Hell did they come from?" Max asked.

"They're not from Hell, sweetheart. I'd know," Crowley answered. "And they aren't like any Angels I've met either."

"You know Angels?" Logan asked, trying very hard to stay composed. He felt like they landed in WhackoWorld or maybe he'd just gone insane. He did suffer from a blow to his head.

"Yeah – not quite the cuddly, fluffy kind you kids make up, but they aren't that ugly either. Well – maybe Zachariah is. Sort of reminds me of the Angelic version of Grumpy Cat."

They all turned to stare at Crowley until they realized their mistake. Looking back, one of the Weeping Angels was in the room and was now about 20 feet away from the group – reaching out towards them, a hideous countenance on its frozen face.

"Okay, who has never heard of Grumpy Cat? Do you not use the internet?" Crowley muttered as he stood up, staring at the intruder.

"How did that get in here?" Logan asked. It wasn't possible for it to have moved that fast without falling, but if it had fallen, why wasn't it shattered in a million pieces? It was obviously made of stone. Logan almost closed his eyes and stopped himself at the last moment. Maybe he'd hit his head harder than he thought and he was actually unconscious and these were just delusions.

"And without shattering?" Max added, echoing Logan's thoughts.

"They're quantum-locked. They don't exist when they are being observed but when they are seen, they become stone. And when they are not being observed – they are fast. You turn your back – and boom – they're right there."

"Doesn't sound like the Angels I know," Crowley observed.

The Doctor turned to Crowley. "Crowley, these aren't like any Angels you've ever met because you're not where you're supposed to be. Your Angels are of your world – just of a different plane of existence. These Angels are aliens but they are not in your universe. At least I don't think they are." the Doctor said, a little hesitantly as if he were unsure.

"Yeah, you mentioned something like that before. What does that mean?" Crowley asked.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and paced quickly around the room. "Okay – short version – and don't stop watching them," he barked.

Logan couldn't help but be freaked out by how ugly the visages were that were looking down at them, but he complied as he listened to the Doctor.

"There's a crack. Well – there was a crack in the universe. I think there's still a crack and it let you slip through."

"There's a crack, alright," Max muttered.

"Funny, now you sound just like Alec. How appropriate." The Doctor stopped to look up again and stared at the monstrosities above them.

"The Weeping Angels feed on time. They touch you, you go back in time. Or at least the ones I know do that. But here – here they may be different. Maybe they feed on possibilities? Or maybe it's still time but since time cracked – there's more time to feed on? Or maybe they also slipped through the crack and they are the same ones I know. Not sure that makes sense. I'm a Time Lord – this should make sense."

"I'm sure that doesn't make sense," Logan said, looking to Max, who looked equally baffled.

The Doctor turned to Crowley. "Think of the door you and Castiel opened to Purgatory that let the Leviathans in. By the way, bad idea, that. I was in your universe the first time they were let out. It was a bitch to trap them." He began pacing again, waving his hands around as he spoke. "Anyways - the Crack is just like that – a doorway, a portal - only instead of between Purgatory and Earth, it's between Earth 1 and Earth 2."

"Parallel Universes, is that what you're getting at?" Crowley asked, seemingly calm at the suggestion that what the Doctor was saying could be possible.

"Yes! Yes – of course you would understand that!"

"Well, I don't," Logan said.

"No time to explain now. We need to find a place to regroup, somewhere they can't follow," the Doctor said. "But how do we keep them from following?" he muttered.

"They can't move if something's looking at them?" Max asked, not looking away from the skylight.

"Correct."

"So we have to find a way to keep looking at them while we move. Does it have to be human?" Max asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you can get your dog to be that well trained." Crowley said.

The Doctor ignored him and looked at her. "No. I'm not human. And many of the other worlds they consumed did not have humans. But sentient. I would say it would have to be sentient. They have to believe they are being watched."

Logan spotted something on the floor. Something that gave him an idea. He walked over and picked it up off the floor.

"Even if it's each other?" Logan asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Would mirrors work?" Logan asked, picking up the mirrored sunglasses that had fallen out of Alec's jacket earlier and showing them to the group.

"YES! You're brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed. "It won't last long, but it should buy us time. Do you have three more pairs?"

"No – but we only have this one statue. The ones up there are all have the same eyeline," he said pointing from the skylight to the center of the circle the four of them had unconsciously made.

"There could be others," Crowley muttered. He was still keeping a wary eye on the one that had entered the room.

"You got a better idea, jackass?" Max asked.

Crowley shrugged, seemingly unoffended at Max's outburst.

"Max, go grab the mirror from the closet. It should be large enough to lay flat on the floor," Logan explained.

Max ran off to grab the mirror and yelled out "All clear," from the bedroom indicating there were no Angels in the room.

"What about this one?" Crowley asked.

"Right. We need a way to prop the mirrored sunglasses up directly at its face. I'm all out of portable mirrors."

"Don't suppose you have a handy mannequin around, do you?" the Doctor asked.

"We could leave Crowley behind to glare at it," Max said on the way back into the room. "Here, hold this," she said to the Doctor as she held up the large rectangular mirror that had been hanging on the back door of Logan's closet.

Logan remembered when she had brought it over, complaining that of all the things Logan had, he really needed a full length mirror. She hated when he wore overly baggy pants and tried to get him to dress up on occasion. He remembered laughing when Alec suggested she really wanted to attach it to the ceiling over the bed instead. He also remembered that first night he met her and how they stood in front of the mirror he had had at his old apartment and how beautiful she had been to him as they both gazed into that mirror.

She had thrown some clothes and shoes on while she'd been in the back. She handed him an outfit and a pair of slip-on sneakers before moving to shove the couch to the side to make room for the mirror on the floor. Logan continued staring up at the Angels as he slid an old Oxford shirt over his shoulders. He didn't bother to button it.

"Not a full-body mannequin, but…"

"Right," Max said. "I'll go get it."

She ran back into the bedroom. She came out with a half form mannequin.

"Alec was right. You are two kinky birds," Crowley quipped.

"We used it in a mission," Logan answered as he struggled to pull on his pants without looking away from the Angels. He was surprised to feel a belt was already hanging off the loops; Max must have picked up the pants he'd worn earlier that day and he hadn't bothered to put the belt away. Like the shirt, he left the belt undone.

Even though the mirror should be working, he didn't want to chance looking away from the Angels until they were ready to run. He'd managed it fairly well and had even been able to slip on the shoes half decently. He was just grateful his legs were working well at the moment. No time for the exoskeleton.

He could hear Max shoving a table across the floor. He couldn't see what they were doing as he was trying to focus on the Angels above him. He started to get tunnel-vision and felt a little dizzy.

"_Such small creatures. You will be mine." _

Logan heard Alec's voice in his head and he shivered. It was faint and distant – but he sounded so cold, almost cruel. Logan was suddenly very afraid.

"Did you say something?" Max asked.

Logan realized the Angels were inching their way closer since he couldn't help from blinking, Max was busy and Crowley was focused on the one in the room. He didn't know what the Doctor was looking at.

"Doctor, I need help."

"Sonic screwing going on," the Doctor said and Logan could hear a slight high-pitched whining.

"Well, we'd better move fast, because I can't not blink anymore." He started to black out. He felt Max's arms catch him before he hit the floor.

"Down to the tunnels, now," Max yelled.

7


	6. Is Being Almost Clever, Clever Enough?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 6 – Is Being Almost Clever Clever Enough?_

"Almost clever," Alec said as he watched them run from the room where the mirror on the floor reflected his Angels back at themselves. His own sunglasses were used to incapacitate the one in the room. As he searched through the Angels' memories he found the reason.

They thought they were being watched. Alec was able to command them to ignore it. He told them they were not being watched. It was just a trick with mirrors. Eyes Only and Maxie were always good with tricks. But Alec was smarter than they were. And more powerful now. He would bend them.

The statues weren't frozen for long, but Alec recalled them. He was pretty sure he knew where they'd go to regroup and he would find them when he was ready. For now he had other things to do.

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

* * *

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

Logan hated being the one that always seemed to pass out, get injured... be vulnerable. He felt a small hand take his. Max. She must be sitting with him. He opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings. Max was sitting next to him, smiling, but with the worried look she could never quite hide when Logan was hurt. Logan hated making her worry.

"You're only human," he heard the Doctor say. He wondered how the Doctor knew what he was thinking.

"Don't remind me," Crowley muttered. "It's a right, stinking condition. Honestly, Logan, how do you live like this? No wonder you lot are always so willing to part with your souls. I'd give anything to be put to rights."

Logan turned his head. He was in the infirmary in Terminal City. Crowley was sitting on a chair across the room. The Doctor walked over and looked at him closely.

"Ah – good, you're awake. We have a lot to talk about."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"We got away – even dragging your dead weight carcass across the entire damned city." Crowley bitched.

"The mirrors worked. We made it to the tunnels and into Terminal City. We're safe for now," Max reassured him.

"Alec's not," Logan replied, suddenly very worried about their missing friend. Not knowing where the man was or what was wrong with him was deeply troubling to Logan.

"I'll find him. I promise. We won't leave him out there." Max squeezed his hand.

"About Alec," the Doctor interrupted. "I'm afraid we might have a bit of a problem."

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

* * *

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

Alec finally decided to move. The ones he wanted were gone, but since he knew where they were likely to go, it suited him to have them taking time to regroup. It gave him time to gather his strength. He would find them when he was ready to make them his.

"Return," he commanded and in his mind he could see the six Angels respond. He headed back to the cemetery.

When he entered the graveyard, there was an old man, hunched on a bench trying to sleep. His trench coat was at least two decades old, worn, stained and layered over an odd assortment of clothes. The faded knit cap was only half on his head.

'_Feed us,'_ a cacophony of whispers echoed in his head. _'Give us his remaining time.'_ Without thought, Alec raised the Scythe and swung. It cut cleanly through the old man's neck and through the stone itself.

He felt an energy surge pulse through him and back out again to his waiting minions. They seemed satiated. Only two voices weren't.

A small voice in the back of his head that fought to reclaim its rightful place, screamed at the wrongness of what he had just done.

A louder, darker voice overwhelmed it. _'Too easy, Angel of Death. Too painless.'_

Alec felt himself fall farther into the dark and he couldn't stop.

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY_

* * *

_TWDWYTWDWYTWDWYTWDWY  
_

Logan screamed and arched in pain. He wanted to cry. A sudden, overwhelming sensation of fear and sadness went through him. He clenched Max's hand.

"Logan…Logan what was that?" She sounded frantic. "Did you hear that?" she asked the others.

"Hear what, love?" Crowley answered.

"It sounded…like…like..." Max sounded confused.

"Alec," Logan answered weakly. He thought maybe he'd just passed out again and had a bad nightmare. It was if Alec was drowning. As if Alec was being pushed into the murky depths of cold waters by a bunch of creatures intent on taking him down to the bottom and Logan couldn't reach him. Logan swore Alec had been calling to Logan for help. There was a sense of desperation that lingered in Logan's mind and Logan wasn't sure that it was his own.

"Yeah – like he was crying..." she said softly, concern lacing her voice.

"It was. And you need to help him, fast." the Doctor answered.

"Stop being so dramatic. What is going on?" Max asked, clearly having lost any patience.

"Listen carefully. The Angels are aliens that feed on time."

"Yeah, yeah…I remember that bit of fiction," Max snapped.

"It's not fiction. They are real. At least in my world they are real."

"Your…"

"Stop interrupting him. Maybe we could get through this and get this thing solved if you just shut your pie hole," Crowley snapped.

Max glared at him and Logan almost chuckled. The two of them were bound to come to blows sooner rather than later.

"Fine…go ahead," she agreed, almost petulantly.

"Well…as I said before, I'm a Time Lord, meaning I can go through time and space. But what I can't do – or I can't usually do - is go between parallel worlds. But I have, as have Crowley and the Weeping Angels. What I don't know is why. There's obviously a crack between worlds that they slipped through, but I don't know if it's an accident or if it was intentional. There's something about Alec that has drawn them to him."

The Doctor walked over and aimed a long tool at Max and Logan. "And you as well," he continued as the item made a long pitched tone. "It's my sonic screw driver," he explained, as if the others would know what that meant.

"What's so special about Alec?" Logan asked. He suspected it was because Alec was a Transgenic. If that were true, then Max would be in trouble as well. As would everyone in Terminal City.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here," he said to Max, hoping she understood what he meant. He didn't want to advertise their status if the Doctor and Crowley didn't know. Transgenics were free, but they weren't universally accepted.

"He – and you – all three of you – are Fixed."

Crowley almost snorted.

The Doctor grimaced at Crowley's innuendo. "I don't mean it that way. I mean – in each universe there are fixed points in time. Certain things have to happen."

"Like the Pulse?" Logan asked.

"Possibly. I don't know this universe that well. The Kennedy assassination. The Bowie Space Base explosion, my own death at Lake Silencio – which you," he pointed at Crowley, "I mean your other you were actually present for. These cannot be changed in my universe. Your universe probably has different ones."

"Kennedy was assassinated here but there are no space bases," Logan said. "There's no space travel at all since the Pulse."

"Maybe not yet. But that's not my point. Between universes there are no fixed points in time. But there are fixed people. That means there is one of you in every universe because in some way you are special. Amy and Rory are two such people."

"Who?" Crowley asked.

"Amy and Rory?" Logan asked at the same time, looking confused.

"Nevermind – but believe me, they are here somewhere and are probably the link to the Angels in some way." The Doctor paused and began using his hands to write in the air as if he were calculating something. "Wait that's it! They must be in Seattle! Amy must be here. Alec didn't draw them here, she did. She always does…but they found him instead. Something in him triggered them." He spun around "Oh right – his blood! I am such an idiot! He bled on the ground."

Logan and Max looked at each other in confusion. 'From the explosion?' Max mouthed at him. Logan shrugged. He didn't know.

"They woke to him…Yes…" the Doctor was almost babbling to himself, "but where could _she_ be?"

"You're getting off track again, Doctor." Crowley said. "About me? I'm in every universe? There are demons like me in every universe?"

"No – actually not all of them have the same "higher beings" so to speak, for lack of a better term. In my universe you were called…"

"Canton Delaware," Crowley finished for him. At everyone's look of surprise, he said. "He mentioned it earlier. So Alec is Dean Winchester in my universe."

The Doctor nodded.

"My head hurts," Logan said trying to absorb these fantastic claims. "You're saying there's another me, that's not me, but called something different, somewhere else – even doing something else, but it's still me?"

"Right, except he or she could have your name, but maybe not."

"He or she?" Crowley raised an eyebrow in interest. "Logan here could be a girl somewhere?"

Max and Logan stared at the Doctor in expectation.

"Well..yeah…gender's not that big of a deal in these situations. He could also be a Baltimore policeman or a military cop or maybe a Doctor. He could even be a Life Coach."

"God, I hope that's not true," Logan groaned, not knowing if he would be more upset if he were a woman or working as a life coach, but he suspected the life coach career was the more unlikely of the two.

"The point is – you exist. Some form of you exists. You might have a different name, a different family, but the core of you exists in every universe. It's part of what binds all universes together and what makes you special. I think now that may be why the Angels were drawn to Amy – and now to Alec."

"But you don't know who I am in those universes," Logan asked.

"Sometimes I do. I have slid through between universes before. I have been to Crowley's universe, although I never met him, I was there when the Leviathans were born and had to help cast them away. Truthfully getting caught in an alternate universe doesn't happen often. Too many things can go wrong and too much energy is created that has to go somewhere. Cracks in the universe mean something is very, very wrong. More often, the T.A.R.D.I.S. will show moments – like recordings - which slip between universes like a signal for help. Things that have dire consequences not just for the universe in which it takes place, but for all universes. That why I recognized Alec. I've seen him. I've seen him do terrible things. I saw what this world will become when you two are chained at his side in fear and terror. I've seen him destroy universes with eyes pitch black as space and wings hard as stone."

He turned to Crowley. "If you think you could be cruel, you haven't seen your demonic essence merged with the emptiness of the Weeping Angels' existence and the depth of despair that is at Alec's core. You cannot imagine how evil your demon truly is when given almost unlimitless power. I have seen him kill multitudes in a fraction of a second." He looked at Logan. "I have seen him torture a single person and keep him hovering on the brink of death for an eternity. I have seen him skin people alive." He looked at Max. "I've seen him rape people to death."

Max and Logan visibly shivered.

He turned back to Crowley. "You have limited your demonic side. Alec will set him free as he has nothing to restrain him as you did. The God you knew is not here. The Angels and other Demons you knew are not here as you know them." He turned back to Max and Logan. "They do exist in this universe but they don't have nearly the power they need to stop what Alec could become. That mark on his neck? In my visions, his entire body is covered in those scales and the world is bathed in blood. He is on the path to destroying everything and only you can stop him."

"How can we stop him?" Max asked.

"Simple. How all evil is stopped: love."

"I may vomit," Crowley muttered.

6


	7. Psy-Ops Training May Come in Handy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 7 – Psy-Ops Training May Come in Handy_

'_We need more. More of us.'_ The Angels demanded. As much as Alec was now their leader, he was also their slave. He walked, almost without any decision of his own, to another statue in the cemetery. He slid his palm along the sharp edge of the scythe and laid his bloody hand on the statue. After a few moments, a new voice joined the chorus in his head and it moved slowly as it was woken from its catatonic state.

"NOOOO!" a high shrill scream resonated in his head. It wasn't an Angel, it wasn't a Demon. It wasn't even Logan, who he heard the occasional echo of, or Max, who sounded even fainter in his head.

'_She is here, but she no longer controls us. You set us free,'_ the chorus responded.

In his mind, Alec saw a dim vision of a red-headed woman he didn't recognize. Her voice was hard to distinguish but he heard through the din. _'You don't know what you've done!'_

'_It's getting crowded in here,' _Alec thought as he settled behind a broken wall in his own mind, hiding from the chorus of voices. He was exhausted. The sudden surge of power that had burst through him had made him feel invincible at first, but also made him exhausted. It was a feeling he wasn't used to. He looked out through a crack in the broken wall and could see the Angels that had been awoken standing frozen, exactly like those in the cemetery. Their petrified faces locked in expressions of horror – long sharp teeth protruding like some granite Nosferatu seeking their next victim. The thought reminded him of the old man in the cemetery he'd just killed; his blood still wet on the scythe Alec's physical body held. How could he have done that?

Logan and Max would never forgive him. He didn't think he could forgive himself. He'd been trained as an assassin, but this was different. He hadn't been in control. It hadn't been his choice and the man had harmed no one. And there was one other undeniable truth…the rush he felt as the man's life was absorbed by the scythe and through Alec out to the Angels was heady. He'd never felt anything like it before. He wanted to feel it again...but he didn't think he could face the cost.

He looked back to the Angels to avoid further thought on the subject.

The Angels in his mind had moved; some were closer, some were farther away as if in search of him. He could hear them calling. After eons of being alone, the Angels had found a way to communicate and be together. They couldn't look at each other, but they could hear each other and all because Alec had joined them and they wanted to be with him. A part of him felt that urge to continue merging with them. He'd never be alone again. He would have somewhere he belonged. Another part of him wanted to run and hide and wait for Logan and Max to find him, because he knew no matter what, they would look for him. They would never leave him in trouble.

He remembered the small bit he'd heard the Doctor say. "They only move when you don't look." Was that true in his mind as well? What would happen if they reached him? Either physically or mentally? He knew the power of the mind. He still had nightmares from his Psy-Ops ordeals and couldn't tell if they were only dreams or memories of things that had actually happened.

He jumped when a dark voice whispered in his ear, _'So this is where you are hiding, little Alec. So like Dean. I wonder if you'll like torturing others as much as he did.'_

___TWDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_______TWDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"What's a T.A.R.D.I.S.?" Joshua asked, standing in the doorway with a tray of food. Crowley and the Doctor turned and looked at him.

"What the hell is that?" Crowley asked, staring at the large creature with doglike facial features.

Joshua looked confused at Crowley. "It is mac and cheese," he answered. "You need to eat. Logan is feeling better?" he asked Logan as he sat the tray down. He looked at Logan closely as if to reassure himself that Logan really was okay.

"Can't say that I am, Joshua," Logan replied wearily, "but thanks."

Max got up and patted Joshua on the back. "Thanks, Big Fella."

"Is Medium Fella in trouble?" Joshua asked.

The Doctor and Crowley looked at him.

"He means Alec," Logan explained, waving Max away from the tray. "I can feed myself, Max."

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what to do." Max sounded uncharacteristically confused.

"Hey, you bring any for us?" Crowley asked. "I actually think I'm hungry. What a completely annoying feeling."

"No, only Logan. He is hurt. Mac and cheese always make Joshua feel better." Joshua answered. "Is Alec also hurt?"

"That's a good question," Max said, sadly. "I don't really know."

"He is," the Doctor finally chimed in. "He is…for lack of a better word…infected. Only Max and Logan can save him, I think."

"Why us?" Logan asked, attempting to take a bite. He really wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to hurt Joshua's feelings.

"He loves you," Joshua answered. He looked at the Doctor. "You said love would fix Alec? Then Little Fella and Logan can cure him fast."

_______TWDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_______TWDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

'_Alec – what are you doing hiding back here?'_ the voice that sounded like Crowley asked_. 'You have all these…beings just waiting to do your bidding. You have me at your side. We could do great things.'_

Alec looked up, but only saw a dark shadow, vaguely human-shaped. It glided slowly through the air, undulating around him. The rest of the landscape was vaguely like Manticore after the walls were blown up. Alec was hiding, crouched behind the remnant of a cement wall. He knew this wasn't the real world. He'd been in enough Psy-Ops sessions to recognize his own head. This is where he hid his memories. He'd hidden Rachel well enough, even if Manticore had managed to batter through most of his defenses.

This creature had just slid through it. It was incorporeal. It oozed around him sensuously. Alec tried to wipe it off and it just slithered and wrapped around him in another place.

'_So what is it that you really want?'_ it asked.

Alec tried very hard not to think of anything. It was as useless as trying not thinking of the Sta-Puff Marshmallow Man. And that thought led him right back to the memories he was trying not to think of. It was of the three of them watching "Ghostbusters." It had been one of the first nights Alec realized how much he wanted them. The movie itself was funny and enjoyable but afterwards Logan had thanked him for finding it. He had regaled Max and Alec with his memories of watching movies with his mother while he was still young. It had been one of his mother's "guilty pleasures" and they had watched it together many times.

Alec had never heard Logan discuss fond memories of his family. Just listening made Alec want to know what that had felt like – having a family. The way Logan's face had lit up with that gorgeous smile he so rarely bestowed on anyone, but had graced Alec with, had made Alec want to pull Logan into his arms and kiss him thoroughly. Seeing Max with the same joy as she watched Logan's happiness had made him want to wrap her into his arms as well. She really seemed to be genuinely happy that Logan was happy and she didn't seem to care that she hadn't been the one to put that smile on his face. He had never how wonderful it felt just making someone that happy could be until that moment. He felt a relaxation he'd never experienced before and he never wanted it to end.

The black entity found the thread of memory and followed it down. Alec could almost feel it slithering deeper and he tried to blank his mind like he'd learned in Psy-Ops.

_Damn…_

This thing was already inside him, it could probably easily find Alec's greatest fears and his greatest desires and Alec would do anything to protect…

Suddenly a rush of images flashed by his mind, as if Crowley were flipping through an old photo album: Logan and Max making love as Alec watched them from the roof – alone and abandoned; Max refusing to mate with him the first time in Manticore even though she was made for him; how he almost killed Logan and then how he watched them suffer with their inability to touch and trying uselessly not to feel guilty; how he watched Asha long for Logan and finally began to wonder why both Max and Asha seemed so taken with the Ordinary until he finally began watching Logan himself.

He didn't know when he'd begun seeing Logan less as an adversary for Max and more of someone he wanted for himself. He watched them almost relentlessly, wanting what they had. He became so attuned to them he could pick their scent out from several rooms away in a crowded bar. He wanted the same passion they shared with each other and it infuriated him when they didn't respond. There were nights he would stand by Logan's bed, jerking off while the man slept, imagining taking him right there. And he could have. Logan could never have defended himself against Alec. He'd never come as hard as when he imagined Logan waking up as Alec stood over him, pinning his hands to the bed. Logan would at first fight him off, but then eventually surrender so sweetly to Alec as Max encouraged Alec to fuck Logan harder from the corner of the darkened room. He stood there imagining that more nights than he could remember and Logan would sleep right through it. He always felt guilty afterwards, knowing something wasn't quite right with what he was doing, but he couldn't fully understand what was wrong with it. He wanted Logan, but at least he hadn't acted on his fantasies.

He could have never have done that with Max due to her enhanced senses, but he imagined it all the same. And he hadn't been able to do anything much lately since Max had all but moved in with Logan. Alec had felt lost. He'd never known family, never had friends, but once he and Joshua had become friendly and Logan had started acting like he cared – even if it was only for Max's sake, Alec didn't know what to do with it. He found himself pretending they loved him like they loved each other and before he knew it, he wanted them for himself. He wanted them by his side forever. That's what love was, right? He wasn't sure. His only experience had been Rachel and that hadn't last long and certainly hadn't turned out well. All he knew was he wanted to be with them and he wanted them with him. As far as he knew, that was love.

'_Really…them? That's all you want? So predictable, you humans. You think so small. They are easily gotten,'_ Crowley promised. _'I can't wait to see how you use them and in return for their…lives…you will become a god for us. But first we have to get rid of this pesky infection you have. That's not love, Alec. They don't love you. They leave you wanting. They taunt you. They tease you and they leave you unsatisfied. They probably laugh about it behind your back, about how you can only come when thinking about them.'_

'Crowley' sounded so sure, but Alec thought he knew what love was. And Max and Logan – they'd never intentionally do that, would they? He felt unsure.

'_Max knows,'_ Crowley continued, _'Just as you can smell her interest in Logan, can you not imagine she smells your interest in her – or for that matter her mate? She knows what desire smells like. She has to know what she's doing to you.'_

Alec thought about that and realized Crowley was right. Max had to know Alec wanted her; wanted them. And what did she do? Left him behind without so much as an "I'm sorry."

And Logan? What did he know? Alec thought back about how Logan's desire had intensified when Max mentioned Alec's name. Had he been thinking about how he was sticking it to Alec by winning Max out from under him? The dark essence sunk further within him, embedding itself deeper inside of him.

A jealous fury rose within Alec as he thought back. Logan was smart. He was 'Eyes Only'. There was no way he couldn't see what was in front of him. How Alec had almost pathetically thrown himself at the couple and they pretended like they didn't notice it.

'_That's only desire. That's lust and power. I saw them in you as soon as I was inside. Felt your reaction when you smelled their sex as you were dragged into the bedroom, recognized your desire, so I forced you to touch Logan. You want what you cannot have – but you can have it. Let's see if we can't dig a little deeper and find what's really buried in there.'_

Alec felt those dark wisps of cloying darkness spread throughout him and in a dizzying rush he remembered all the times he'd felt abandoned, lost, angry, hurt, magnified ten times – and almost all those emotions caused by Logan and Max. It was overwhelming.

Like any fire given enough fuel, the rage coursed inside him, consuming him. He was ready to burn. He'd never felt so singularly focused.

'Crowley' almost purred in his ear. _'That's it. I'm done driving for now. Let's see what you can do with this. You can have anything you want. What are you going to get?'_

'_I want Logan and Max – I want them beneath me. I want them begging for my forgiveness.'_

'_And you can have that. The Angels have fed enough for now so it's time for us to play. So…how can we find your little toys?'_

'_Simple, I know where their friends hang out,' _Alec said to the entity. He felt himself regain control of his body and he had a purpose. "Follow," he ordered the Angels. When he turned his back on them, they did, hiding in the shadows along the alleyways until they came to the garishly lit bar called Crash.

6


	8. This Isn't a Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 8 – This Isn't a Fairy Tale_

"What?!" Max and Logan yelped at the same time. Logan almost spewed a mouthful of macaroni and cheese out of his mouth.

"Aw…well, yes, I was getting to that," the Doctor said.

"You better explain fast," Max replied.

"Crowley, how are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, seemingly changing the subject. He spun on his heel to face the man slumped in the chair.

"Tired, irritated, hungry and irritated that I'm hungry," Crowley answered in a deep sigh. "Even more irritated he didn't bring enough for all of us."

"Joshua can go back and get more," Joshua offered.

"Yes," Crowley said, enthusiastically.

"No," Max and Logan said at the same time.

Yes!" Crowley repeated louder. He stood and walked over towards the bed, looking at Logan's tray. "But not that crap. I want a steak. Make it rare."

Joshua turned to leave.

"Wait. Just a moment," The Doctor ordered. "Crowley, what aren't you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's something missing, right. You're irritated but you're not angry. You're not feeling hate."

"Of course I feel hate. I hate being human," Crowley replied as he paced the room. "Weak, useless, trivial. That's what I am right now."

"I don't mean that bored kind of hate. I mean the raging hate you normally feel. That feeling you want to rip the world in two and make it bleed."

"Sounds like too much work. Wouldn't mind watching it, though."

"You're a real charmer," Max said.

"Wouldn't mind watching you two bleed, either. Maybe Alec would let me play a little after he catches you?" Crowley half-smirked.

"Shut it!" Max yelled. She picked up Logan's plate and threw it at Crowley's head. It missed by a fraction.

"She is a firecracker, that one," Crowley said as went back to his chair and flopped down in it. "But you're right. It feels like something is missing."

"It is. You were born, in your universe, to house all the negative energy of a Demon. Now a large part of it is missing because Alec has absorbed it."

"How can a part of me be missing?"

"It's like the souls you take. Demonic energy is just made up of a different type of energy than souls."

"I don't like the idea that the Dean-Doppelgänger has any part of me inside him." He stopped for a moment and smiled. "Well – at least not that part. I can think of some parts of me that might like to be inside him." He snickered. "Hey, if you two don't want him, can I have a go?"

Max threw a pillow at him.

"Max, he's just trying to goad you," Logan said. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, finally tired of lying around. He was getting anxious about Alec and what all this meant.

"The problem is – the Angels are also inside Alec."

"It's a regular orgy inside him, isn't it?" Crowley observed as he threw his legs over the side of the chair.

"The Angels feed on time – the Demon feeds on evil. It won't take much before Alec is no longer in control and he unleashes Hell on Earth. It won't be long until there is a bloodbath."

"That does sound like my kind of party, but I'd like to host it myself if you know what I mean."

Logan stood up, stretching and turned to the Doctor. "Why do you think Max and I can stop him? We don't have any power over the demon or the Angels." He looked down at his legs, relieved they seemed to be holding steady. "Hell, there are days I can't even walk normally."

"Because Alec loves Logan and Max," Joshua said. "Love can defeat evil. That's what all the fairy tales say."

"This isn't a fairy tale, Joshua," Max replied.

"But fairy tales all have their basis in truth," the Doctor said. "Joshua's right. Alec loves you and you must convince him that you love him to give him the strength he needs to expel the Demon. Once we get rid of it, dealing with the Angels will be easier."

Max's phone rang. "It's OC," she whispered. "Hey...," she answered. "What? I can hardly hear you. What is he doing? Okay – get somewhere safe. Get everyone out if you can. I'll be there soon." She hung up. "Looks like Alec's already partying. He's at Crash, breaking up the place. OC says he's yelling for us and if we don't get there in five, he'll start chopping heads."

The Doctor and Crowley headed out the door with Joshua, but Logan pulled Max back. "Max, I know Alec loves you. I've suspected it for some time. It's…okay if you can love him. I'll step back."

Max stared at him. "Logan, I…don't know…"

Logan felt a smack on the back of the head, but it wasn't Max. The Doctor had come back into the room. "Both of you. I said he loves both of you. Remember – I've seen something of what happens if this doesn't work. Now get a move on."

Max quickly kissed Logan. "He does. I think I see that now. I'm going to go on ahead and stall him." She sped up and raced away from the group.

"She is a spritely little thing," Crowley observed. "How exactly are we getting my – for lack of a better word – essence back into me?" he asked the Doctor as they began walking. "Cause I gotta tell you, if it involves Alec doing me, I'm not sure I can bottom."

"No – there will be no doing of you…I don't think."

"Good – cause I hate Sex Magick. Things always go wonky and it's always so messy." Crowley grimaced.

"I never said there wouldn't be any…sex. Well, not with you anyway," the Doctor said, dismissively. The Doctor looked disturbed at just the thought of anything doing Crowley.

"Alec likes getting busy," Joshua announced. "He watches lots of it on the tube." He added, pumping his fist into the air to illustrate his meaning. Crowley and the Doctor stopped and stared at Joshua's hand movements.

Crowley laughed. "He's more like Dean than I suspected. Even in this crap world, people still collect porn."

Joshua shook his head sadly. "He won't let Joshua watch. But how can Joshua learn if no one lets him watch? Joshua might like to get busy one day, too."

"I'm sure one day you will find your Lassie and hump to your heart's content," Crowley joked, patting Joshua on the back, who smiled, looking pleased at the reassurance, and clearly not understanding the joke at all.

The Doctor looked appalled at the two of them. "Enough of the disturbing sex talk, please." He stopped and looked back to where Logan had lagged behind them.

Logan was trying to sort of his thoughts as he walked behind the group. He heard their discussion, but it became just a buzz in his head until their voices began to drift away and he heard Alec's voice instead. He stopped and leaned against the wall, unable to keep focus on where he was walking.

'_You will come to me. You will be mine….help me…,'_ the voice echoed in his head, the last part sounded so small and distant, desperation clinging to the sound.

"I'm coming, Alec. Hang on," he whispered quietly, unaware he was speaking aloud. He jerked as he felt the Doctor's hand on his shoulder. He had evidently walked back to get Logan. Crowley and Joshua were waiting for them.

"Can you hear him?" the Doctor asked, looking at Logan curiously.

"Yes…I don't know why…but he sounds farther away each time." He tilted his head trying to understand the words, but it was starting to sound like white noise.

"I think we're losing him," the Doctor mused.

"Uh, this is probably the time I should mention that if the only way to save Alec is some hokey lovey-dovey triad thingy with those two, the first thing I would do is convince him he doesn't love you or that you don't love him – and then split you up."

"I guess I'm glad it's not you then," Logan replied. He opened the door to the street and looked around before stepping out.

"Except, it is…in a way, isn't it?" Crowley said, coming up behind him.

The Doctor smacked himself in the head. "Of course – you're him, he's you! You know exactly what he'd do. That also means he'd know what you'd do." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Don't let me make the plans, then," Crowley said, looking at the Doctor. "Although I would do my best to stop Logan from getting there if I thought Max would make it there first. Keep them away from each other. If Alec loves both of them, then even if the one can convince Alec they love him, it won't be enough."

"Thought you didn't believe in love, Crowley," the Doctor said. "Isn't that in the Demons' Code of MisConduct?"

"Very witty. I believe in it. I just don't like it. The trick is that what you need here is the real deal, not what most cattle prattle on about. It just doesn't happen as often as people would like to think. Most people tart up desire and convenience and call it love. I doubt what these three meat suits have is real love but I'm not dumb enough to take chances either. I've seen Dean, who is incapable of most real emotions, tackle love and win because he understands that love is about sacrifice. I'm not hedging my bets against Dean-Lite in this universe. Not sure about the chickie and boxer-boy here."

"Your confidence is overwhelming," Logan said dryly.

"Honestly, have you even given Alec a thought along these lines before tonight? Do you really have what it takes to honestly love him? What is it you would sacrifice for him? Would you sacrifice the same things for him as you would for the bird?"

Logan swallowed. It was a hard concept to grasp but Crowley was right. He'd never examined his feelings about Alec because he loved Max. Could he honestly say he felt the same about Alec? Everything was moving too fast for Logan to take in. He turned to walk away.

When Logan didn't answer, Crowley chuckled. "I thought not." He turned to the Doctor, "On the off chance this works, I'd like to be there to get the rest of me stuffed back inside."

Suddenly, Logan screamed as an Angel grabbed his shoulder and he fell to his knees before disappearing.

"Well, that's just...fucked up," Crowley said as he, Joshua and the Doctor looked up to where Logan had been standing.

"Yeah, fucked up," Joshua repeated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a note. He handed it to the Doctor. "I am supposed to give this to you now."

The Doctor took the note from Joshua. "Oh, you clever little bugger, you," he muttered. He turned to Crowley and Joshua. "Come on, then let's go," and beckoned them to follow him as he quickly walked down the street.

"Where the hell are we going?" Crowley yelled as he caught up to the Doctor.

The Doctor waved the note as he walked. "The place where we can end this," he announced, cryptically.

5


	9. Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 9 – Old Friends – Well Met, Not Well Met and Never Met_

Max approached Crash cautiously. Outside the front door were two of those freaky statues, each facing a different direction. She kept them in her gaze as she slid along the wall silently until she reached the window. She took a quick look inside and saw Alec standing as if he were holding court. She realized that he was transforming quickly. There were several rows of stone scales on either side of his body but more incredible were the small stone wings that were protruding from Alec's shoulder blades. She suspected those wings would get larger as more time passed. Max's stomach sank as she saw a body that had been decapitated lying on the floor. She had to stop him from harming anyone else and figure out how to reverse the process. She lowered her gaze and finally recognized who was currently kneeling in front of Alec.

She looked quickly back to the front door and saw both statues were now beside her, looking her way with grim smiles adorning both of their faces. Each had an arm raised and pointed toward Alec. She leapt backwards at their unexpected nearness. How had they moved so fast? She hadn't heard them at all. Quickly looking in the window, Alec was now watching her with his hand wrapped around Sketchy's throat.

She walked in warily, unaccosted by the Angels, and stopped about ten feet short of Alec. She was surprised to see the bar empty except for Alec, Sketchy, the Angels and the dead guy.

"I'm here, Alec. Let him go," she announced.

"I already let everyone else go when I heard little OC spilling the beans on me. I knew you'd come and I wanted to have a little…privacy. I just kept him for insurance. You take his place and I will consider releasing him. Think you can get on your knees for me and beg, Maxie? Or should I just snap his neck?"

Max looked over at the corpse and looked back. "I thought you played with sharp objects these days, Alec," she said, eyeing the scythe carefully.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

A pale, red-haired man stood behind the bar looking at the Doctor and the others that had walked through the door. "Are you the Doctor?" he asked with a British accent.

The Doctor grinned. "Yes, yes I am. Are you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Who is this, then?" Crowley asked.

"Meet Rory Williams." The Doctor grinned even more broadly. He looked older than the last time he'd seen him, but that had been in another universe. This Rory looked worn and tired.

"Have we met before?" Rory asked, obviously confused but seemingly like he'd been expecting them.

"Have we met before, he says. Only about a hundred different times. You _are_ called Rory Williams here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's my name, but I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Rory looked very wary of the group.

"Oh, it's okay. Now then, you are the proprietor of this fine establishment, I take it?" the Doctor asked seemingly pleased with himself.

Joshua, Rory and Crowley all looked around the broken down dive and back at the Doctor as if he were crazy.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"Max, for you I'll play with just about anything you'd like. Where is that boy-toy of yours, anyways? I'd like to play with him, too."

"He's on his way, Alec. I just…I didn't want to wait for him. I needed to see you. I wanted to make sure you're alright." She stepped hesitantly towards him.

"I'm always alright, isn't that right, Maxie? You just throw anything at me and it doesn't stick. That's why you feel like you can throw yourselves in my face?" His fingers tightened around Sketchy's neck and the young man was starting to turn blue.

Max had to hurry even if it meant obeying Alec, something she thought she'd never do. He would kill Sketchy, but she was positive he wouldn't kill her so she needed to take Sketchy's place until the others arrived, or until she figured a way out of this.

She knelt in front of him beside Sketchy and raised her head, exposing her throat.

"Alec, it isn't even like that. We didn't know. We weren't trying…" Alec dropped Sketchy and backhanded Max across the face. The force of it knocked her to her side. She bit her lip as he landed on the floor, splitting her lip open. She looked over to see Sketchy on his hands and knees and gasping for breath. She licked her lip and tasted the blood just as Alec grabbed Max by the hair and yanked her back to her knees.

"Shut it! How could you not know? I know your senses are as sharp as mine and I can always smell when you are turned on. I can always smell your reaction to him…his reaction to you – so how could you not know?"

"Alec, you're always turned on. From the time I met you, you were ready to jump anything that moved." She glared at him out of habit.

"I met you when we were supposed to mate! Of course I was turned on. We were made for each other." He bent down and licked her bloody lip before kissing her harshly. "You were made for me," he said in a heated whisper as he pulled away.

"Alec," Sketchy gasped, "what…the hell is…wrong with you?" He tried to pull Alec off of Max. Alec growled and changed the angle of the scythe and aimed it at Sketchy.

"Don't," Max pleaded. "This isn't you. He's your friend." She was terrified seeing his usual hazel eyes turned pitch black.

"I don't have any friends," Alec said. "Not you. Not Logan. And certainly not a waste of human flesh like Sketchy. He's more useful as food for the Angels." He tossed Max aside and gripped the scythe with two hands. Sketchy's eyes widened and he tried to turn and run. A weeping angel blocked his path and had Sketchy's wrist in his arm, holding Sketchy in place. The Angel had a predatory smile on its frozen face. Alec swung.

"I love you!" Max yelled.

The scythe stopped, just short of Sketchy's neck.

"That's not true," Alec said calmly and turned towards her. "You love Logan. I hear you moaning it all the time."

"We never say that around you, how do you….Oh my God, you watch us, don't you? You were there earlier tonight. That's what Logan heard."

"And the two of you looked so pretty," Alec said, sarcastically. "But you'd have looked better with me inside you."

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"Rory, where's Amy?" the Doctor asked.

"Amy? You know Amy?" Rory asked. Rory looked unsure, as if he were unwilling to risk Amy with this group.

"It's very important we find her."

"The Angels have woken, haven't they?" Rory asked. "She's been a frantic state today. Can you save her?" There was a desperation to his voice that spoke of year of hopelessness.

"What do you know about them?" Crowley asked.

"Not much. Only what Amy manages to convey, but it never makes much sense. I honestly never thought it was true, but I knew something was wrong." Rory looked at the group and then seemed to make a decision. He crossed the bar and locked the door, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. "Follow me." Rory led them up to the back of the bar where there was a locked door. He quickly unlocked it and led them downstairs to the cellar.

Mostly it was empty except for the crates of alcohol. It was brightly lit. Rory walked to the back wall and tapped a brick. A door opened into another room, also brightly lit.

In the hidden room, a thin woman with long flaming red hair was sitting facing the wall, her hands against it and she was shouting "Go back, put them back! Don't listen to them!" She looked to be about the same age as Rory and just as worn. The room was softly furnished except for the heavy table that was bolted to the floor. There was a bed in one corner and several chairs and side tables along the walls. The walls were thick cement bricks painted in white except for one wall where it was covered in writing and drawings that the woman was furiously working on with a black Sharpie. The words didn't make sense and some of it wasn't legible. The floor was made of a dark oak laminate covered with a large area rug over the spot where Amy sat.

Crowley looked around the space. "Cozy. Keep all your slaves locked up like this?"

The Doctor glared at Crowley. "She's your wife, right?" The Doctor asked Rory.

Rory nodded. "She refused to leave this spot. Says she has to stay to keep the crack from widening and let the Angels out."

"And you never tried?" Crowley asked.

"Oh – I tried. It lasts for about an hour and then she'll fight like hell to get back here. At best I can get her to take short breaks, but she hasn't left that spot in the last 14 hours. She's been muttering about the Doctor coming and having to stop Alexander." Rory stopped at looked at the Doctor. "Who are you? How can you stop him?"

"To answer your second question, I'm not sure yet. I don't have enough time to answer the first question," the Doctor said as he walked over and knelt down beside Amy. "Oh…Amy, what happened to you here?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began recalculating the settings.

Rory leaned up against the wall. "I don't know what else I can do for her."

Amy turned back to look at the wall. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver towards it. "The crack is here. Somehow she is keeping it from getting larger. The readings are off the chart. But she is paying a price for it, isn't she?"

Rory nodded. "She…doesn't make much sense anymore. The last few months she's gotten much worse. In the last few days she's been frantic."

The Doctor nodded. "How did this happen? How did you end up here?" he said to her as he pulled her into a gentle hug. She allowed it.

She looked at him and said, "The Doctor is here. Make them look. Eyes that are blind must be made to see. Alexander is falling deeper. He will take us all with him if they do not see. The darkness must be swallowed; the Angels must be made to not weep any longer."

She turned, flipped back the rug and began writing on the floor.

Rory walked over to her and knelt beside her, stroking her hair in a loving gesture. "I got stuck in Seattle after the Pulse," he explained. "I had been going to Uni here when the Pulse happened and in the chaos, I never could get back to the UK. Then I met Amy. She was smart, sweet and…a little lost. I couldn't help but fall in love with her."

"Always fall in love with the crazy ones?" Crowley asked as he watched her draw.

"She wasn't crazy. She isn't crazy. They did this to her. "

"Who did?"

Rory looked at Joshua and then back at Amy. "The same ones that made him." He lifted her hair away from her neck. There was a bar code on it.

"Manticore," Joshua observed and took a deep sniff. "Not like Alec or Max though. Not X-5. Smells different."

"No. As best as I can tell, she was in some Psy unit where they did something to her head. I never knew exactly what. She used to have nightmares, but would never talk about it. All she said she wanted was a normal life."

"Like Mia. Can make your brain fuzzy. Can enter your head," Joshua said.

"There's another like her?" Rory asked.

"She's telepathic?" Crowley asked at the same time. "What's Manticore?"

Joshua nodded at Rory. "Manticore made us. Freaks. Some look like ordinaries. Some are 'nomalies. All of us different than outside people. Outside people don't like us."

"Was this Mia in Seattle as well?" the Doctor asked Joshua.

"Joshua not know her, but little fella told stories about her. Said she left."

The Doctor nodded and then tapped his finger on his lip as if deep in thought. "Being telepathic probably would draw Amy here. It's a good thing Mia left, but she probably wasn't a Fix so it made her able to block them out. Amy could hear them from other universes because she is there too, in those other universes. It's echoing through the crack at her. It probably also drew the Angels here. Amy is not telepathic in the other universe where I know her. And if she could hear them, I'll bet they could hear her."

"You know Amy, too, Doctor?" Rory asked.

He nodded to Rory.

Amy whimpered as if in pain.

"Amy, what are you seeing now?" the Doctor asked her.

"Alexander is angry. Afraid. He opened a door he cannot close alone," Amy wrapped her arm around her legs as if she was trying to make herself smaller. She began rocking back and forth.

"Can you talk to him? Can he hear you?"

"He ignores me. There are too many other voices. They whisper things; feed into his fear."

"What is he afraid of?"

"Of being alone. Of being vulnerable. Of not being alright," Amy whispered.

Crowley walked over to the drawing on the floor. "She draw this often?" he asked Rory, pointing to a particular image.

"No. I haven't seen that one before today," the man answered after staring at it awhile.

"I have an idea," Crowley said.

The Doctor looked between him and the image and smiled. "It's a good one, I think. Now we just have to get Alec to come here."

"I think I can do that," Logan said from the open doorway.

6


	10. The Angels at the Door

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 10 – The Angels at the Door_

"You love me, huh? How pathetic. I should kill Sketchy just for that lame attempt." Alec paced furiously. He could feel the pull of pleasure the Angels experienced from that thought.

"Can I vote for not being killed?" Sketchy asked, his voice shaky.

Both Alec and Max glared at him to shut up. Alec almost headed toward Sketchy but Max stepped in front of him, drawing his attention back to her. "Please…" she begged him softly.

His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her forcefully to the lounge area of the bar. "Hold him," he ordered the Angels.

Before Max could glance at Sketchy to freeze the Angel in place, the Angel that held him had wrapped an arm around Sketchy's neck.

Alec swung the scythe over his shoulder where it seemed to stay in place. Max's eyes widened as she saw up close the row of stone scales that stretched from his neck down to his hip. They looked as if they were made of granite.

He looked down and saw what she was looking at. "That's new," he said and turned to look at himself in the mirrored backsplash of the bar. He touched it and Max saw him shiver. "Don't you like it, Maxie? Go ahead, touch it."

She tried to hide the revulsion as he grabbed her hand and placed it against the stone scales on his ribs. It felt cold compared to the heat of the rest of his skin.

"You certainly don't act like you love me. Love is for better or for worse, isn't it? I'm so much better now. I wonder if eventually my entire body will be like this. I'd be unable to be hurt. And I'll always be hard for you. Isn't that what you want, Max? You like Logan's hard cock? You haven't felt anything like you'd feel with me when I'm complete."

She needed to buy time, but she wasn't sure how to do that. Alec sounded so angry, but cold at the same time. She didn't think he would hesitate to kill Sketchy.

"You don't need to be crude, Alec. I liked you the way you were just fine. I may not…have always expressed it well, but I care for you." She winced at the hesitant tone in her voice. She knew she had to convince Alec she loved him and that Logan did as well, but how could she? She wasn't convinced herself. She'd never seriously considered Alec romantically, even if he was attractive. She'd loved Logan for so long and worked so hard to make that work, that she'd never even thought of anyone else.

And admitting to desiring, let alone loving, Alec was even more difficult knowing that Manticore had designed them to be mates. It made Max want to resist it that much more. After escaping a life of following orders, she loathed being told what to do. She'd tried to talk herself into it on her brief journey to the bar by focusing on all the good things about Alec, but there wasn't enough time. Could she do this? Was it right to do this if she didn't feel that way?

All she had concluded by the time she reached Crash, was that she had to save Alec. She wanted him in her life and would miss him if he wasn't there. More than that, she'd have to find love along the way.

"You didn't express it at all!" Alec shouted. "You've always treated me more like the annoying kid brother you never wanted." He began pacing again. "I've tried to fit in. I've tried to…assimilate. To be someone you wanted to be with. To be more like…him."

Max was about to interrupt when he pulled her close to him, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. "But now I've realized I can't be him. I can be so much more. This power flows through me. I was strong before it, but now I can dominate everything. Nothing can hurt me. Not even you." He smiled down at her, cruel and expectant.

"Is that what you really want? You want to be in control?" She asked gently, knowing he was pushing her to fight back so he could demonstrate his powers. She knew she couldn't let him do that. The more he used those powers, the harder it would be to save him. She looked up at him softly and allowed him to hold her in place.

'_Yes,'_ Crowley whispered in Alec's ear. _'Take her. Make her yours.'_

Inside, Alec was fighting himself. He could feel an arousal starting to pulse through his body as images passed by of Max struggling against him. He saw himself force Max to accept him into her body. He was both disgusted and aroused at the look on her face as she submitted to him in tears.

'_You want her, take her,'_ Crowley said, an urgent heat in his voice compelling Alec to want to comply.

The statues all turned towards him, both physically and mentally – urging him to use his power. _'Make her a part of us,'_ they urged. _'Kill the boy and take her.'_ Alec's physical desire was almost overwhelming him.

Max began to run her hands gently along Alec's side and reached up to stroke his hair. Alec's eyes were wavering between pitch black and the hazel she knew so well. His face softened just a touch and she could feel his muscles ease.

"I'm not stopping you, Alec. Let me show you," she reached up to touch his face gently and kissed him softly. He felt different than Logan – and it wasn't just the lack of facial hair. Both men had softer lips than most men could boast, but Alec was far more hesitant than Logan. He was surprisingly gentle.

Suddenly she was falling into a black void. She heard a multitude of whispers calling for Alec to feed them. She heard Crowley yelling for Alec. _'You can't hide forever, boy.'_

There was a pinpoint of light and Max followed it. The voices got softer, but she clearly heard a slightly feminine voice she didn't recognize. _'He's fading. Find him. Don't let him take you down,'_ she said. _'Bring him back. He'll listen to you.'_

Slowly a familiar landscape appeared: Manticore – broken after the explosion. Statues were frozen in the yard. She looked up and had a thought about checking the roof. After all, isn't that where Ben would have hidden?

Her heart ached at the thought of her fallen brother. Ben, who looked so much like Alec, had almost broken Max. But Alec wasn't Ben, Max thought in an epiphany of understanding. It's why she'd always held Alec at arm's length. It wasn't Alec's fault he reminded her of Ben. In fact, Alec had to pay a much higher price as a result of Ben's actions. Max only had to see her failure with Ben in Alec, but it had been enough to push him away. She realized how unfair that had been to Alec and began to wonder how their relationship would have been different if she had realized that they were two very different people.

While Ben hid in the high places, Max thought carefully about Alec. That is not where he'd hide. Alec always hid in the open and always made sure there were multiple avenues of escape.

She prowled the grounds longer than expected before she found what looked to be a solid wall, but one that had a large gash across the center. It seemed like a good place. It wasn't closed off and odds were there was a vast landscape of woods behind that wall that Alec could hide himself in – just like at the real Manticore.

'_Alec?'_ she whispered as she pushed against the wall gently. She was surprised as her hand slid through it. She looked behind her and saw all of the Angels were now looking at her. She eased her way backwards and slid through the wall. It felt as if it were made of a thick gelatinous substance, but once out on the other side, she felt lighter. She turned to see Alec curled up in the corner against the wall, facing the woods that were exactly where she suspected they would be. A place he could run to if he needed. She knew she had to be cautious as she reached out to him.

'_No, don't…I don't want to go. Don't…don't let me disappear,'_ he said in a broken voice.

'_Alec?'_ she crouched down beside him.

He looked up, terrified. When she reached out to touch him, her hand went through him as well. She looked at her hand in shock, reminded of the woman's warning about Alec fading.

'_You can't be here,'_ he whispered. _'They want to hurt you. They want to hurt Logan.'_

'_Alec, we're here for you,' _Max reassured him.

There was a sudden loud pounding at the walls.

'_They're here,'_ Alec whispered.

Max had never heard Alec actually sound frightened before. _'They won't get you,'_ Max said, determinedly.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"Where have you been?" Crowley asked.

"Upstairs," Logan answered curtly. He walked over and handed Joshua a cell phone. "Keep this line open," he instructed. He then handed Joshua a note.

"Very funny," Crowley replied.

"Wasn't meant to be. How's Amy?" Logan asked Rory. "Is she in contact with them?"

Crowley looked at Logan curiously. "You know this nutjob?"

Logan gave a curt glance at Crowley before looking back at Rory.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Crowley muttered.

"Yeah, she is…and with Alec as well, it seems," Rory answered. It was obvious he knew Logan, and by extension, Alec.

Logan's eyebrows raised and he looked at the Doctor who nodded.

"Okay – maybe that will help," Logan said.

"I am assuming you have a plan," the Doctor said.

"A part of one at least."

Amy suddenly shouted, "He's fading. Find him. Don't let him take you down," she said. "Bring him back. He'll listen to you." She started pounding the wall.

Logan quickly outlined his thoughts.

When he finished, Crowley looked almost impressed. "What am I missing? How did boxer boy figure this out?" Crowley sounded confused. "Where did that Angel take you?"

"Actually the question should be, "When did that Angel take me?" Logan replied, cryptically, before leaving the room.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

The pounding on the wall was getting louder and Alec was cringing, fading away even further before Max's eyes.

'_Alec, I'm not good at this – but you have to stay with me. You need to give me time to tell you how important you are to me.'_

Alec looked up, doubt filled his eyes. _'You have Logan. Logan has you. I have no one,'_ he said shaking his head.

'_That's not true.'_ Max realized the air was getting stagnant and looked over to see a dark mist oozing through the crack in the wall. Its tendrils were reaching out to Alec. Max leapt between them and felt herself sink into Alec – as if he were made of the same gelatinous ooze as the wall.

Suddenly her and Alec's thoughts were connected. She could feel his emotions as well as hear his thoughts. He was scared, angry, jealous, and hurt. He wanted to be good, but she could see how Crowley had infected him. She had to help him. As she was seeing his thoughts, she could see the darkness beginning to filter in. What she saw were memories of them colored in the most negative ways. It infuriated her to see memories that had been special to her being warped by some false interpretation. She watched as Alec spied on Logan and Max make love. She should have been infuriated, but feeling Alec's sense of loss and longing as he had watched them had made her realize how much Alec needed to belong to something and he had chosen Max and Logan to want to belong to. Max found that she was beginning to want him to belong to them as well.

More memories surfaced and she found herself faced with memories that were magnified negatively tenfold, pushing Alec to his limit. The memories were warped and darkened. Something was contaminating them. She was desperate to make sure he knew those memories weren't accurate.

She realized that if she could see his thoughts, maybe he could see hers. She concentrated on each memory and re-pictured it how she remembered it.

How, even though she'd been upset Alec had taken advantage of his enhanced skills to win money in the boxing ring, she had still enjoyed his form even if Alec had thought Max found him obnoxious.

How impressed she'd been at Alec taking on an enhanced Zach and living to tell the tale. He had thought she'd gloated over needing to rescue him, but Max made sure he could feel her admiration.

Or how touched she had been about Rachel Berrisford and how heartbroken she had been for him. Alec had felt that Max had thought he'd deserved being taken down a peg so she showed him she had been impressed he'd been able to overcome his Manticore 'training' and find any kind of love. It was the closest he'd ever come to it and she wanted him to draw on those feelings to help him find his way to Logan and Max.

He seemed to respond to her mental pushes, but she knew it wasn't enough. It wasn't love she was showing him. She had to find more.

After more searching, she found the well of guilt Alec had felt after ensuring Logan had been infected. It wasn't guilt that he had done it, but the guilt of how Logan seemed to accept him after he had done such a thing. Like somehow Logan hadn't truly understood what Alec had been capable of so he knew there was no way Logan could ever care for him.

She tried to dig into those thoughts more and found other memories of Logan that Max never knew about.

How Logan had given Max up to Alec and just asked Alec to take care of her. Alec had wanted to scream at him that he didn't want to break them apart, he just wanted to be a part of them. He couldn't understand how Logan would be willing to give her up if he loved her. He could never understand Logan's penchant for being willing to sacrifice himself; first for making wrongs right, then for Transgenics he had never met and lastly for Max. Logan had seemed honestly to just want Max's happiness, whether Logan was providing it or not. It had perplexed Alec. He had thought love meant never letting go.

Another memory surfaced of Logan and Alec walking through the tunnels discussing Max, but all Alec wanted was for Logan to just turn and look at him and really see Alec as something more than just Max's annoying nuisance he had to put up with.

Max discovered how in awe Alec really was that an Ordinary with Logan's disabilities had still managed to fight by their side.

And she saw that first memory when Alec had truly realized he was attracted to Logan and how beautiful Logan looked through Alec's eyes as he had regaled them with tales of his childhood.

'_Logan,'_ Alec half whispered. He was wishing Logan would just find him. Max could feel his longing. She could see all the times Logan had called to check on him. Alec just wanted that again – he wanted to feel like he'd been missed. He began stretching out his arm as if reaching for something. His head tilted as if he could hear something Max couldn't.

Max turned to look and didn't see anything Alec could be reaching towards, but she could see the mist beginning to sink into Alec from the other side of him. Max could hear its whispers getting louder, along with the continuing cacophony of the Angels breaking down the walls. She was desperate to reach him.

'_Alec? Alec. I'm here.' _ Max heard something from behind her. She turned again to see what Alec saw. She had heard it too. She had heard Logan's voice responding. _ 'We're both here.' _ Max could feel Alec relax at knowing that Logan had found him. She saw a very faint outline of what she thought was Logan coming towards them.

'_Let us help you,'_ Logan said. _'Come to me. Let us show you how much we care.' _

An image of a bar Max was familiar with flashed through her head. She didn't know if it was from Logan or from Alec, but she felt tenuously connected to both of them.

The black mist wrapped around Alec's arms and Max could feel its coldness.

Alec shook his head in denial and whispered, '_That's great, you pity me, you care about me – but you don't actually love me. I'm not a good man. I'm not enough.' _She could feel he wanted their reassurance he was more to them than that. That he was enough.

'_Yes you are,' _both Max and Logan said together. Max stretched out her hand towards Logan and he reached for her as they both reached for Alec.

Alec shook his head in denial again, but, almost as if without deciding, he raised both arms to them.

The black mist darkened and grew thicker behind Alec.

Without warning, Alec's eyes grew black and his mouth opened. '_GET OUT!'_ It was 'Crowley's' voice screaming at them.

Max and Logan were shoved out of Alec's head.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

When she opened her eyes, she was on her knees on the floor, grimacing. It had been painful being thrust out of Alec's head.

Alec's face was closed off. His eyes were black again and the muscles in his jaw were set.

"Stop playing with me, Max," Alec said. "You'll never love me like Logan. But I'm sure I can make you come like he does and then we'll see who you want to stay with."

"I don't love Logan because of how he makes love to me." Max was angry now. Alec was in there, but she felt so frustrated. She knew Alec wasn't capable himself of doing these terrible things, but there was an underlying sense of pain that the Demon fed into. "I love him because of the man that he is. The sex is better because I love him. I can love you, too. You're a good man, Alec. You can be as good as Logan…" she said as she attempted to pry the scythe off of his back. She felt like it necessary to get the scythe away from Alec.

It was the wrong thing to say and do. Alec pushed her away and backhanded her. "I'm better than Logan…better than him. You should love me. He should love me." It was obvious Alec's rage was about to consume him. "He should worship the very ground I walk on."

"Worship isn't love, Alec," Max tried to explain. After being inside his head, she realized Alec didn't really understand love. He was confusing it with desire and obsession, but she had sensed a real kernel of love at the core of his emotions for Max and Logan, but he didn't understand it. She could sense the lengths he was willing to go for them. She had to get him to focus on that and strip away the messed up ideas that surrounded it. Logan and Max would have to show him what love was.

"And you know all about love, do you, Maxie? You're as fucked up as I am!" Alec snapped.

"I am and I didn't understand it. Not at first. It took a long time, but I finally figured it out and in some ways I have you to thank for that. Without the virus, I would have never understood what I was willing to give up to keep someone else safe. I would have never known what Logan would have done to keep me happy. He showed me love meant you wanted the best for the other person, regardless of what you actually want. That making them happy is what makes you happy."

"So glad I could be of service," Alec said bitterly. "I'm sure you and Logan will be so happy together. Oh wait – no you won't, because you'll be too busy serving as my slaves. If you don't love me, then you can service me."

"I do love you," Logan's voice said on the monitor that had suddenly come to life. "If you don't believe she loves you, believe that I do." The familiar green eyes filled the screen. Alec spun and stared at it.

'_It's a trick,'_ Crowley's voice inside Alec said. _'If he loves you, why isn't he here in person?'_

8


	11. The Camera Never Lies, Does It?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 11 – The Camera Never Lies, Does It?_

"Why aren't you here, Logan?" Alec asked, mimicking Crowley's voice. Alec knew Logan. The man was up to something, but what was it? He looked at the man's image and it was streaming live. "I'm waiting for you."

"Ran into some of your friends earlier. They held me up," Logan said, his eyes shifting to the Angels. "Or I would have been there by now."

Alec turned and looked at the Angels who were standing in a semi-circle around Alec and Max. In his head he heard a cacophony of voices denying it, but one voice said,_ 'I did as I was ordered to.'_

He turned and walked over the Angel whose voice had claimed responsibility. "And what did you do?" A small part of him wanted, almost needed, to believe Logan. That part was gaining a little strength as he saw Logan watching him. _'Logan will always come for you,' _it whispered._ 'Max will always rescue you.' _ He liked how the noise of Crowley and the Angels had diminished when Max and Logan had been in his head, even if had been for just a little while.

Crowley's' voice whispered loudly_. 'It doesn't matter. Where is the Doctor? Where is Crowley?'_ the voice in his head asked, overpowering the other voice. The Angels were waiting expectantly too. _'He doesn't want you. He just wants to stop you.'_

"Prove it," Alec said to Logan.

Logan looked at him earnestly. "I'm assuming that the Crowley in your head is telling you I'm lying? Are you going to believe a Demon or me? I've never lied to you, Alec. You know that's true. Look inside and you'll see it. Let me in again. " Logan closed his eyes and waited.

Alec hesitated briefly, but closed his eyes and mentally reached out to Logan. It seemed easier this time to find the path to Logan. Maybe because they had just been in contact before Crowley had pushed the two of them out. But internally, Alec felt a little stronger knowing Logan had come to him after all. Logan seemed clearer to him. It wasn't that he could read Logan's mind, but that he could see images and sense their truth. He sifted through Logan's memories as best he could. The connection was tenuous but it was there. The best part about the connection was that it drowned out all the other voices. When he looked into Logan, it was like the Angels and Crowley were all just white noise. He focused on Logan's memories. Even when Logan had actively disliked Alec, the man had _never _lied to him. Wasn't that part of what Alec found so admirable about the man? He was the most honest person Alec had ever met. And brave. Any normal Ordinary would have ran and hidden from him, but Logan was opening himself up to Alec instead.

Logan was remembering himself and Max as they had been earlier in bed, when the image of Alec had momentarily superseded the reality of Max riding him and the sudden surge of arousal Logan had felt at the thought.

Logan wasn't lying. He wanted Alec. It wasn't much, but it was more than Alec had ever expected.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

'Crowley' flung himself outward to break the connection between them. It was a long way from love, but if Alec held any hope of Max or Logan loving him, 'Crowley' would lose. 'Crowley' needed to destroy that hope. If obliterating Logan was the only way to do it, he would. He looked for the link to invade Logan's mind and moved to destroy him from within.

"No!" Alec screamed at 'Crowley' as 'Crowley' grinned in pleasure and began to travel the pathway towards Logan Cale. Alec's fury now turned inward towards 'Crowley'. How dare 'Crowley' attempt to hurt what belonged to Alec!

Up to now he had 'Crowley' lead him, but Alec had a dawning sensation that the power that coursed within him belonged to him and him alone. He could use 'Crowley', he could use the Angels, but only if he could find the strength to not let them lead him. Alec had always been trained to follow his commanders, but he had also been taught how to lead his unit and, ultimately, Alec was no follower. As a soldier, he fought fiercely when his unit was in trouble. Now that it was Logan, he stepped up. He found the strength to shove at the Demon in his head. 'Crowley' almost seemed surprised. When 'Crowley' shoved back trying to reach out to Logan, Alec attempted to block 'Crowley's' momentum, but was shoved out of the way by another presence.

'_Let me,'_ the woman said.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"Let me," Amy said after she closed her eyes. Everything was quiet for a moment, until she screamed. She stood suddenly, lifted the Doctor and tossed him across the room. Her eyes were solid black. "Stay out! He is mine!"

She looked around, moving her neck as if it were new to her.

"We good?" Logan's voice sounded tinny over the cell phone Joshua held in his hand. Amy looked towards Joshua curiously.

The Doctor held out the sonic screwdriver and waited for a few blips. "Yeah, looks like we're good."

Crowley stepped forward towards Amy. "You better go…you know - have your fun," he said to the cell phone while looking at no one but Amy. "We'll take care of things here."

"Time for Logan to get busy," Joshua said and hung up. "And time for Joshua to save Sketchy and Max." Joshua turned and ran out of the room and up the steps.

"I don't know what you're up to but it's too late." Amy held up her arm towards Joshua and looked expectantly at him. Her eyebrows furrowed when nothing happened and she looked at her arm. "This is not Logan Cale," she stated in realization. "Why is this not working?" She looked confused and then she looked at Crowley. "It's been fun Crowley, but I've found a better meat suit to wear." She closed her eyes again. After a moment, she looked up, alarmed. "Why can't I get out of her?" She paced around the rug, but couldn't seem to move far. She looked as though she was about to panic.

"Really? More fun than me? I bet the lame douchebag wants nothing more than to get laid," Crowley said as he stepped into Amy's space. "I think I'd like to be getting what's mine back inside me," he said as he grabbed Amy and began kissing her. She struggled and tried to move away.

"NO!" she screamed into his mouth. She sounded as if she was in excruciating pain.

"Hey!" Rory yelled and lunged forward.

The Doctor grabbed his arm to stop him. "Needs to be done, Rory."

"Well – he doesn't have to look like he's enjoying himself that much!" Rory barked as he watched at the black smoke pouring out from Amy and into Crowley. Crowley had a look of orgasmic pleasure on his face as he reabsorbed the demon's essence.

Amy passed out and collapsed to the floor after a few minutes, followed by Crowley as he fell to his knees, now obviously in pain and struggling.

Eventually, he looked up at them and smiled. He flexed his fingers a bit. "That feels better. Now then, I don't suppose anyone wants to let me out of this Devil's Trap?"

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

Max had to run. She knew Alec was right behind her and he was furious. The Angels were frozen in place and she was leading Alec to Logan.

She didn't know the plan, but Joshua had snuck into the back while Alec had been distracted by whatever internal battle was going in his mind. It was enough time for Joshua to convey to Max that she had to get Alec to the R Bar where Logan was waiting and for him to be able to use his Transgenic strength to use a hammer to break the Angel's arm that was holding Sketchy.

Once Joshua had gotten Sketchy out of Crash, Max had waited until Alec became aware again. She was frightened now. His eyes were had become milky white and she didn't know why. There was no black, no hazel – just opaque, sightless eyes as he realized Sketchy had been released. His face turned red in anger as he discovered one of the Angels had been damaged and was crying for help.

She took that moment and ran.

Alec grabbed the scythe off of his back and chased Max out of Crash.

The Angels began to turn to follow when Logan's voice broke in. "I can still see you," he said. The video screen held a close up of only his eyes, much like when he aired his Streaming Freedom videos.

All the Angels froze in place.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

___TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

Logan turned as Max ran into the room. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Alec found them, alone in an upstairs bedroom, but they were ready for him.

"Very clever, Logan. You do realize they'll figure out you've just frozen the image and they'll follow the camera equipment here?" Alec said, coolly. Logan flinched at the white eyes Max had quickly warned him about.

"I do." Logan answered. "I guess I'll be at your mercy, then," he added as he pulled the sheet away from himself. He was sprawled, naked on the bed.

He watched as Alec's eyes flicked down the length of his body eyeing the pink flush Logan knew colored his skin.

"Are you offering yourself up to me, Logan?" Alec said as he moved closer to the bed. He touched Logan's leg with one finger and trailed it up his body lightly.

"I am," Logan replied.

"And where's Max? Does she know you're planning to whore yourself out like this? Such a noble self-sacrificer, aren't you. Think you can save the world by selling yourself." Logan heard the tone of doubt in Alec's voice.

"It's only whoring if I don't want to do this. You've already seen I want you, Alec. If you don't believe it, just look again." Alec's eyes flickered to hazel for a moment.

"And when I do, Max will slit my throat," Alec assumed out loud.

"I won't, Alec. I do care for you. I want you, too." Max said as she slipped out of the attached bathroom, naked. "Please, let us touch you." She approached the bed from the other side and sat on the mattress.

Alec looked hesitantly between Logan and Max and considered what they were offering. The Angels were screaming in his head that it was a trick and that Crowley was gone, but Alec was tired of listening to them.

"I don't trust you, Max," he said.

"Tie her up, then," Logan suggested. "You know I can't defeat you myself. Tie her up if it makes you feel more secure."

Max laid back, stretching her body the length of the bed, next to Logan. She raised her arms above her head, grasping the brass rails of the headboard.

Alec's eyes flicked between them. His eyes changed to hazel and Logan knew they were getting through to him. Alec grabbed Logan's belt from where he had hung it off the chair and wrapped Max's arms in it and around the brass rail.

"Kiss her," Logan whispered. "I want to see you kiss her." Logan and Max had agreed earlier that the fastest way to get through to Alec was through sex because it was something Alec knew and understood. Logan trusted the curious mental connection Max and Logan were experiencing with Alec would help him see what sex meant when you loved someone and in turn what loving someone meant.

Alec looked back at Logan who had rolled to his side to watch. Max looked at Logan and smiled and then looked back at Alec and lifted her head for him.

Alec, seemingly still not quite trusting them, leaned down and kissed Max lightly, but kept his eyes on Logan. Logan reached out and gently slid his hand over Alec's arm and shoulder, avoiding the sharp scythe attached to the skin at Alec's back, between his wings and shoulder blades. Logan studiously tried to avoid touching them, but was fascinated with how the wings seemed to flutter in excitement. He looked over and could see Max's eyes closed and suspected she was trying to connect to Alec mentally as they had discussed.

"Now kiss me," Logan said. "I want to taste her and you together." Logan rolled back and waited for Alec to come to him. Alec stepped around the bed and sat beside Logan, watching them both carefully. Alec crawled over Logan's body and stretched Logan's arms above him and held them in place with one hand. Logan could feel his overpowering strength.

Alec stretched along the length of Logan's body and slowly leaned down to take Logan's mouth. Logan opened up and let Alec explore. He soon found himself going into the darkened vortex once again, into Alec's mindscape, and seeing a hundred versions of this exact fantasy that lay in Alec's mind. He was pleased to note the Alec was enjoying the real life version of consensual submission more than the imagined forced submission.

6


	12. A Little Privacy Please

This is Logan/Max/Alec smexy time. Don't like? Not sure why you're reading then, but skip this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 12 – A Little Privacy Please_

As they kissed for the first time, Logan focused all his desire for Alec into it. He hadn't had long to adjust to the concept, but once his eyes were opened, it hadn't taken long to find it. It had always been simmering, but Alec and Logan had expressed it differently since they each also wanted Max and society didn't accept triads. But Logan knew that's what they were – a Triad, not a triangle.

Alec seemed to respond to that thought, kissing Logan more aggressively before pulling away to kiss Max once again. Logan kept his eyes closed, amazed at the connection he still had to Alec now and through Alec he could feel Max's response. Her desire for him, her desire for Alec, Alec's desire for her, Alec's desire for him, mingled with his own lust, made Logan far more aroused than he could ever remember being. Their desires were feeding on each other exponentially.

When Alec returned to him, Logan allowed his arousal to flood his system. Alec kissed his way down Logan's body and then back up Max's slim form. When he started nibbling and kissing Max's breasts, Logan rolled to watch. Max really did have the most perfect breasts and seeing Alec's lush lips nibbling them was a beautiful sight. Expecting to feel slightly jealous, he was surprised he wasn't. He only felt pleasure at seeing two people he loved, enjoying each other. His own nipples tingled at the experience, as if Alec was doing it to him as well. Alec then turned and started on Logan's nipples. Before Logan's eyes closed in pleasure, he saw the desire in Max's eyes as she watched them.

Alec returned to Max working his way down until he began tonguing her clit. She had been so turned on, it didn't actually take her long to orgasm. Logan felt the wash of her pleasure echo through him. Alec looked up, smiling, evidently pleased with her response. He turned and gave Logan's cock the same attention and like Max, he didn't last long.

"Wait!" Logan said. "I don't…not yet…" Alec grabbed him, stopping Logan in his tracks. He looked up at Alec. "Inside me…want you inside," Logan panted.

Alec looked at him and sniffed the air as if sniffing for the truth. As if finding what he wanted, he stood and removed his pants.

"Let me," Logan said as he sat up and shifted positions to take Alec into his own mouth. It had been a long time since he had done this, but like many college boys, he had experimented. He had just never found too many men, or women really, that he wanted to express himself sexually with. Logan was a private person and found it hard to share himself physically, or expose himself emotionally.

He realized Alec had just heard that thought and he sensed Alec's internal conflict shifting. Logan had realized that Alec _had_ half-suspected Logan really only was doing this as some 'Eyes Only' mission. Logan stopped for a moment and looked up at Alec. The look of wonder and surprise on Alec's face almost made Logan want to laugh, but he didn't. He was sure Alec was caught off guard by "Logan Cale" actually being willing to suck cock. Logan licked his lips, savoring the taste of Alec on them. He saw Alec's eyes flare in desire as he watched Logan's tongue, so Logan stretched the moment out.

Logan knew this was an important moment he had to get right for Alec. Logan took Alec's hand and squeezed it gently. He nodded towards the bed and gently pulled Alec towards him. Alec allowed himself to be pulled to the bed and pushed gently back until he was flat on his back, warily watching both Logan and Max. Logan smiled and lowered his head back down and once again took Alec into his mouth.

He felt Alec relax and let Logan continue to suck him as Max rolled and stretched as far as the belt allowed her to kiss Alec.

Logan looked up to see both Alec's and Max's eyes on, him so he relaxed his throat and deliberately and slowly swallowed Alec's cock as he watched them. He could feel Alec's pleasure and it thrummed through him. He vaguely noted the scythe still attached to his back, but it seemed to have curved against him, as if it were malleable and a part of Alec's body.

"I want to," Max said, in what could almost be described as a purr.

Alec tugged Logan's head back to pull him off for a second and undid Max's restraint. She joined Logan as the two of them kissed each other with the head of Alec's cock between them. Then they continued to lick and suck Alec for a while and each took their turn as the other explored the rest of Alec's body, avoiding the stone scales that lined his ribs. He was highly responsive and Logan shuddered as each sensation went through Alec. He could sense Max and felt her heart opening up more to Alec as she finally released the last of her hesitation in admitting she found Alec attractive. She had been too afraid to lose Logan to risk opening herself to Alec. She had been afraid she would have been just be a notch on Alec's bedpost if she had given in to her lust, but it was clear that as much as Alec played at being a ladies' man, it wasn't in his real nature to want just that. He just never thought he could have more.

"How do you want-?" Max began to ask, without finishing. Alec had pictured what he wanted and they had both seen it. As much as Alec wanted Max, right now he wanted to take Logan as Logan took Max.

"Max, would…" Logan said, nodding his head to the night stand where he had left the necessities he had suspected they would need. There were no condoms though. For once, Logan had to take the risk that his suspicions were correct. Max realized what Logan was requesting and they had agreed: whatever Alec wanted, they would do tonight. Alec's eyes widened at the thought of Max preparing Logan for Alec.

Logan enjoyed the slide of Max's long fingers inside him as he continued to suck on Alec. It didn't take long before he nodded to Alec. Alec didn't say a word.

Max lay down and Logan crawled between her legs and slid in as he done so many times before. Her heat wrapped around him felt amazing each and every time, but tonight felt so much more intimate since they were so attuned to each other's physical sensations.

After a few long moments of him moving inside her and not sensing anything behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Alec stroking himself as he gazed at them.

Logan smiled and wiggled his ass a bit to get Alec's attention. It worked. Alec grinned and he seemed like his usual self for the first time. He stepped up and slowly slid into Logan as Logan paused in Max. As Alec slowly began thrusting, they got in sync with their rhythm. Their minds they were connected as well, and as Logan could feel Max's love for him and her body's responses, he could feel how he felt to Alec and he could feel Alec's love for the two of them. Logan focused on the same for Alec.

Alec accepted and acknowledged Logan's affections first, but Logan had had more time to think about it. He'd had his epiphany and opened up, knowing how Alec felt. Max felt the same way but had a harder time releasing it. But Logan's suspicions proved correct. Their connection was formed by Alec's powers and the accidental swap of Alec's sweat and blood on Logan's thigh earlier that evening. Logan had noticed Max's cut lip and when she told him Alec had kissed her, he realized that the seed for their connection was in their blood, sweat and probably semen. And the more they touched like this, the deeper that connection would be. And through Alec, Logan and Max connected.

Logan shifted his angle and kissed Max, he felt Alec kissing along his back as their thrusts increased. They were three, but they were one. They were physically and mentally in sync.

As Alec came, so did the other two just from the sensation of his orgasm bursting through them. At the same time a power of energy surged through the three and Logan felt as if were all three of them and yet they were all one. It was a fleeting sensation, but overwhelmingly powerful.

Logan realized he blacked out for a moment after a powerful orgasm washed through him. When he opened his eyes, Max was standing next to the bed holding out his boxers that Logan had left on the chair earlier. She had apparently found a short silk flowered kimono in the adjacent bathroom and vaguely wondered if it was Amy's.

"That good, huh?" Alec said with a familiar smirk. His eyes were hazel and he looked like himself. Logan had even noted some of the scales seemed smaller.

"Not that I'll admit it," Logan quipped with a smile, as he slid his shorts back on.

"You won't be wearing those for long," Alec said with a smirk and pulled both Logan and Max back down.

Alec lay back on the bed and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the two of them. Logan thought he hadn't ever looked that relaxed and smug at the same time. While the lovemaking hadn't lasted long because of its intensity, Logan thought it wouldn't be long until Alec was ready again. It felt nice just holding each other, but Logan realized time was probably running short. He had tried to keep the plan from his mind as they made love and the pleasure had made it easy to block that specific thought, but now he couldn't help thinking about the basement and what had to be done.

"What…" Alec murmured, looking at him curiously.

Logan couldn't answer.

The Angels had burst through vid screens in the bedroom and grabbed Logan and Max off of Alec and dragged them out of the room kicking and screaming.

4


	13. It's Not the Afterglow You Expected

If for some reason you skipped the last chapter, just know Logan/Max/Alec came together and bonded.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Chapter 13 – It's Not the Afterglow You Expected_

"NO!" Alec howled as Logan and Max were torn from him – both physically and mentally.

'_Kill them. Give us their time,'_ the Angels thrust themselves back into Alec's conscious, not understanding Alec's resistance. _'Do it or we will kill them and their energy is wasted.' _They repeated this order over and over again, getting louder each time.

He was furious. How dare the Angels order him to do anything? He could hear Logan and Max faintly in his head, but the Angel's voices were screaming to drown them out. He couldn't stand it anymore. He felt like he was falling deeper into a black hole he couldn't save himself from. Max and Logan were slipping away from him and he had to do something drastic to stop it.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

"You want them? Follow me," Alec ordered. Max's eyes widened in dismay and she looked over to Logan obviously expecting to see the same look of betrayal, but it wasn't there. Logan's expression was blank.

Max looked confused as Alec led them not downstairs and out, but down another set of stairs and into the basement.

"In there," Alec said, pointing to a room at the back of the cellar.

Max felt an energy pulsating through the room. Once they were inside, six Angels formed a semi-circle around Alec and they were facing the back wall. It had a large crack in the wall that pulsed with a bright light. That was where the energy was emanating from. She winced as Alec yanked the scythe from the skin on his back. She expected to see his skin tear, but the scythe came cleanly away and melded into his hand. He held the scythe high in the air and faced the Angel holding Logan.

She looked back when she heard a sound and her eyes widened as she saw The Doctor and Crowley step into the room. She wondered why she hadn't sensed them earlier, but her focus was too sharply in tune with Alec and Logan and the Angels to be aware of much else. She felt her disappointment as the two did nothing but grab hold of the table.

"You want me to use the scythe?" Alec asked the Angels. "You think I should sacrifice them for you?" He turned towards Logan and Max. "The scythe's power is addicting. I've never felt anything like it." He almost looked apologetic. "Not even fucking you," Alec said sharply.

"Alec! Don't!" Max cried out.

"Do it," Logan said sternly. "If they give you what you need Alec, then do it." Logan stared hard at Alec. He even bared his throat. Max wanted to slap Logan for being too self-sacrificing.

Alec raised the scythe higher and swung. Max looked away, not able to bear seeing Logan's death.

There was a loud series of crashes and Max heard the sound of stone shattering – not the wet thump of human flesh succumbing to a beheading. She looked up to see Alec had changed direction and swung the scythe across several of the Angels in one blow. They had shattered to the floor, faces frozen in betrayal. A burst of energy knocked Alec and the Angel holding Logan backwards towards the door. The crack on the wall widened and the light burned brighter. A powerful vacuum was sucking the debris of the broken Angels into it. The Doctor and Crowley held onto the table, trying to keep an eye on the remaining two Angels. The crack didn't seem to affect Alec at all. He stood his ground solidly. Max was being pulled back into the vortex by the Angel that still held her. Alec walked over and thrust the scythe into the Angel's side. The force was enough to make it let her go. It flew backwards into the crack. Max had been sucked back too, but at the last moment Alec leapt towards her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side.

Alec turned to see Logan beginning to turn blue where the remaining Angel had tightened its grip around his neck. It was trying to drag Logan away as leverage.

"And then there was one," Alec said, menacingly. He stepped forward with Max by his side.

Logan had fallen unconscious, his head lolling downward. He left just enough space to expose the Angel's head. Alec swung and it shattered. Max caught Logan before he fell to the floor in its absence.

The crack was still widening, but there was a collective sigh of relief in the room.

"That was all of them, right?" Crowley asked.

Alec tilted his head as if listening. "Yes, that's all of them here."

"What does that mean?" Max asked as she crouched next to Logan, checking his vitals. She seemed visibly relieved and nodded at the group, indicating Logan was fine.

"I can hear their echoes from the crack. Millions of them from thousands of universes. It's faint, but I can hear them. There are none left in this world."

Logan opened his eyes and began coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Well done," the Doctor finally said, after Logan was able to stand again. He looked back at the crack and it was still getting wider. "We'd better go," he said to Crowley.

"It's been fun, kiddies," Crowley said. "Hope we never meet again. Oh – and put some pants on," he said to Alec. "I do not need that visual if I ever see Winchester again." Crowley leapt into the crack without looking back.

Alec looked down and it was obvious he just realized he was still naked. He just looked up nonchalantly. "Nothing to be ashamed of," he said with a nervous laugh. He seemed suddenly unsure of himself.

Max smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Alec asked rubbing the spot.

"For being…you. And making me think you were going to kill Logan."

Alec looked away. "I think I almost did. You don't know how tempting that power was," he whispered in a pained tone.

Max gaped at the admission.

Logan was rubbing his neck, "I knew you wouldn't." He sounded serious and Max wondered why he'd been so sure.

"Really – and why is that, oh wise one?" Alec asked, shifting uncomfortably as he was slipping his smart-alec mask back on. Max thought it was obvious that Alec had truly doubted himself.

"Fucking my ass and sucking Max's tits are a much more addicting," he said with a laugh and a wiggle of his butt.

Max couldn't stop herself from laughing at the unexpected dirty explanation. Logan was willing to do a lot, but he rarely verbalized it. For some reason he found it highly embarrassing.

Alec laughed as well.

Logan glanced at Max and she saw understanding in Logan's eyes. They would solve this later, but Alec needed to be reminded that ultimately he was a good man, even when he doubted himself.

The Doctor looked at them, grinning. "It would be fun to invite you along, but I think you need to be here," he said looking at the crack.

"I'll keep an eye on it. It's in my head now." Alec said, suddenly looking tired. Max and Logan stepped up on either side of him, holding him up.

"Keep him out of trouble, you two," the Doctor said to Max and Logan.

"As if we could," Max snorted.

"You know what to do, then?"

"Yeah," Alec replied.

"Tell Rory and Amy…well, tell them to live a long and happy life," the Doctor requested.

Logan nodded. "I'll make sure they get the message."

"We got it," Rory said to the Doctor from outside the door, smiling. He threw a robe at Max and nodded towards Alec indicating it was for him. "Doctor, I wish I had more time to get to know you, but thank you for everything."

The Doctor smiled fondly at the couple before taking a deep breath. "Okay then – right – time to go. Who knows, maybe I'll meet all of you in another universe." He said before jumping through the crack.

Alec stepped up and threw the scythe at the vortex. Everyone ducked expecting another explosion, but the crack just quietly sealed itself up after the scythe fell through.

"Anything?" Max asked after a moment.

Alec tilted his head. "No – it's quiet." He paused a moment before looking at them. "Maybe a little too quiet." Max handed him the robe and he slipped it on without further comment.

Logan took his hand and squeezed. "I think I know how to solve that problem." He smiled at Alec and Max as they walked past Rory and Amy who followed them out of the basement.

"Can someone explain what the hell just happened?" Rory asked as he reached the landing.

"Yeah, Logan, how did you happen to have all this ready? Where did all of the camera equipment in the upstairs room come from?" Max asked before turning to Rory and Amy, "Unless you have a very kinky relationship?" Rory blushed.

They made their way to the bar and stood facing each other.

Logan smiled. Everyone knew he was going into lecture mode. Alec rolled his eyes even if he was just as interested in figuring out Logan had managed to save the day yet again.

"Crowley – or rather Crowley's Demon sent an Angel after me. Remember how the Doctor said in the other universe, the Angels send people back in time? He was trying to do that – but somehow the Angels were corrupted or their powers weren't working right here. The damn thing only sent me back an hour. Took me a few precious minutes to even figure that out."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"It wasn't enough time to stop anything – but I remembered how the mirrors worked and thought video cameras would have the same effect. I knew I had to get Alec away from the Angels so if I could make them think I was watching while Alec followed Max here, we were partway there. My place was out but…"

"But since I've helped out Eyes Only over the years and had equipment, you came here," Rory finished.

"And I appreciate that you helped without asking a hundred questions I didn't have time for," Logan said gratefully. "While I ran off to give Joshua a quick run-down of what needed to be done, Rory moved the necessary equipment to the bedroom. I knew we had to get Alec alone to uh…you know..."

"You're embarrassed now?" Alec asked.

"And Crowley said Sex Magick wouldn't be good. I thought it was," Max said jokingly trying to keep the mood light.

Alec laughed as Logan blushed.

Logan turned to Rory. "I also knew it had to be connected to the crack The Doctor talked about. Alec had mentioned the cemetery and your bar is right there. You've never discussed Amy much, but I was aware of her issues, if not her Transgenic status. When the Doctor mentioned Rory and Amy, I realized you two had to be at the epicenter of whatever was going on, so I had to get everyone here. The equipment was already here so all I had to do was hack Crash's video screen. Beyond that it gave me time to consider what Joshua and the Doctor had said. Alec was too important to me to lose. I wasn't sure about anything else except I had to make Alec see how Max and I felt."

He squeezed Alec's hand again and Logan felt a sense of belonging surge through him. He thought it was Alec he was sensing. His emotions seemed denser somehow than his own, whereas Max's felt light and airy. He could feel them connected to him. He couldn't hear or see Alec or Max in his head, but he sensed them inside. He wondered how long the sensation would last.

Max was smiling as she looked at the two men. She then turned her head towards Rory and Amy.

"You okay?" Max asked Amy.

She looked tired with her head propped up on Rory's shoulder, but Amy smiled broadly.

"Yeah – really think we are. It's been a long time, but I think we're going to be fine. It's so strange having it so quiet up here," she pointed to her head.

"You can't hear Rory?"

She shook her head.

Alec looked a little surprised.

"Can you still hear us in your head?" Logan asked, curious.

"Yeah – I mean…" he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yeah, not as loud as before and not as vivid, but you're still there."

"Maybe it will wear off after a while?" Rory asked.

Alec didn't respond. Logan wondered if, like him, Alec didn't want it to fade. Logan admitted it felt sensing having Max and Alec within him.

Max coughed. "Well – I um…maybe we should…"

"I'm exhausted," Logan finally said. "Maybe we should head back to my place."

"Your place is kind of broken." Max reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"You can just crash here," Rory offered.

"Don't say 'Crash'," Alec said, attempting to be funny.

Rory just grimaced at the joke. "Take the upstairs. I don't even want to know what you did in there before. And turn off the cameras!"

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Out," Amy said, emphatically. "I haven't been out in a while." The meaning hung in the air. Amy had been trapped in this place for years. It was no wonder she didn't want to spend another minute in it.

Rory smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled a set of keys out. "Lock up after us." He then led Amy out into the night.

Max took Alec's and Logan's hands and led them upstairs. "I think someone said they knew how to take care of us," she waggled her brows.

"Are you kidding? I'm exhausted," Logan exclaimed. "I'm only human after all!"

"I meant to sleep, dummy!"

Alec smiled as she led the two of them upstairs to collapse into the bed. For once in Max and Alec's lives, they both fell asleep quickly and stayed that way for almost five full hours. Logan watched them sleep, unable to shut his mind off. So many things had turned his life upside down in a short amount of time. It would take a while to absorb it all, but he'd get there. He felt a nudge in his mind.

'_Sleep, already. We're waiting for you,'_ Logan smiled hearing Alec's sleeping thoughts. He closed his eyes and joined them.

7


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural or Dr. Who nor do I make any money from this. It's all for fun!

**Take Me Down With You**

_Epilogue 1_

Logan was calculating the evening's receipts. The newly renovated 'R' Bar was doing well for itself. He closed his eyes and could hear Alec laughing out at the bar. Although they had hired Original Cindy as a bartender, Alec liked playing 'Proprietor' and meeting and greeting the public. Max and Logan enjoyed that on occasion, but they let Alec enjoy the limelight most of the time. Logan enjoyed that being part owner made it convenient for 'Eyes Only's' informants to find him.

It had taken awhile, but since only Sketchy had really seen Alec at his worst during his "illness", as they called it, they were able to convince him it had been another Manticore virus that had gone rogue. It had been difficult, but they'd been able to deal with the deaths of the two people Alec had killed. Joshua had disposed of the bodies. It had been distasteful to do and all of them had felt tremendously guilty, but in the end they realized no justice would have been served with Alec admitting to the crimes, as much as he tried to convince them he should.

It had helped relieve their guilt a little when the second man had turned out to be a wanted fugitive for kidnapping children for the sex trade. The first man apparently had never even been reported as missing.

Alec would have taken to drinking if alcohol had actually affected him, but he had eventually moved on. He had seemed to settle nicely into their new routine even as they still occasionally saved the world – or at least Seattle from their new base in the R Bar's basement.

Logan thought it was too quiet in the outer rooms. Max was probably helping to clean up and Alec was probably sending the last of the patrons home.

After a few minutes he was glad of an interruption. Some nights he hated playing accountant.

"Logan, look, we got a postcard! They've gone to Venice."

Logan looked up to see Max entering. She had a big smile on her face. Logan matched it. He loved seeing her so happy. She looked more relaxed than he could remember. "I'm so glad you were able to get them the right papers to be able to leave the States for awhile. Maybe someday we could, too?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. It was one thing to forge sector passes to attempt to cross state lines, but leaving the country was very difficult. Logan could handle border crossings for Canada and Mexico, but being able to cross either ocean was almost impossible, particularly if you wanted back into the U.S. The government had become extraordinarily paranoid about 'foreigners'.

"Have you been drinking the profits?" he asked teasingly, knowing alcohol didn't really affect her or Alec.

"It's just – Venice. Wouldn't that be nice? It's so romantic."

"If by romance you mean the lovely sewagy stench of the water you wouldn't even wash your enemy's clothes in, then yeah – that would be romantic," Alec said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are such a spoilsport, Alec."

Logan held his hand out and Max handed him the post card. It was a photo of Amy and Rory on a Gondola looking very happy.

'They don't have fish fingers or custard, but I still love this place,' Amy wrote in her usual flowery scroll. 'You haven't told Alec where the good stuff is, have you?' Rory wrote underneath. 'I'll want some when I get back.'

Logan read it aloud and laughed. He knew Rory and Amy were never coming back. Rory just liked getting Alec worked up.

"Hey, are you holding out on me?" Alec asked, pushing Max aside gently and lunging for Logan. Logan held up the postcard and Max took it out of his hand. Alec straddled Logan's lap. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where the good stuff is," Alec said, suggestively. Alec didn't get drunk easily, but he did enjoy some of the older whiskeys Rory kept hidden around the old Chapel. Logan had never expected to find so many hidden nooks until he bought the place from Rory. Rory had used them to hide items that weren't always legal or easy to find in after-Pulse Seattle – like high-end vintages or expensive chocolates that could be sold on the black market. Logan used them to hide more conventional things, like information about his informant network which was still alive and kicking.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Logan said and tried to put his arms around the other man. Alec quickly grabbed each hand and pinned them to Logan's side. Logan smiled. Alec loved restraining Logan. It seemed to be a particular fetish for him. Logan didn't mind because Alec was very, very good to him when Logan submitted.

"Max, I think we may need to interrogate Logan," Alec said.

She stepped up behind Logan and tugged on his short hair to pull his head back.

"Logan Cale, you'll tell us what we need to know or we'll have to…." She kissed him deeply. "suck it out of you." Alec began laving at Logan's neck while Max had his head pulled back and she went back to kissing him before pulling Alec in to kiss him.

"Agent Alec, I think that we shall have to take the prisoner in the back and work him over thoroughly," Max said in an exaggerated British accent. She stepped around the chair and slid behind Alec.

"You may be right, Agent 99," Alec said. "Ve haff vays of making you talk," he said with a very bad Russian accent. "You shall tell us eferyting vee need to know." Alec stood up, pulling Logan up along with him.

Logan laughed at the references of the old dvds Alec had found recently.

"I'm not so sure I'm interested in making him talk so much as making him squeal," Max said playfully, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them upstairs to their bedroom.

"Before you go all CIA on me, downstairs checked?" Logan asked. He knew they checked the seal routinely and there had not been a hint of anything untoward since the night Alec closed it ten months ago, but it made him uneasy. They had a responsibility to ensure it stayed closed. What Amy had had to do alone for so many years, their unique connection now allowed Logan, Alec and Max to share the burden. It had given Amy her life back, so Logan didn't regret it. He just didn't trust it.

Max rolled her eyes impatiently. She stopped and turned on the stairs facing Logan, letting go of their hands. "Yes…everything's still sealed tight."

"Sort of like your sphincter some days, Logan," Alec said, patting Logan's ass before passing him on the stairs. "I'll see what I can do to loosen that up tonight." He grinned. "Last one up gets spanked!" Alec spun and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, why do you always want to…" Logan started before realizing Max had already started tearing up the steps.

"Because you have such a tight ass, Logan!" Max yelled, laughing.

Logan looked back down the stairs hesitating. He shook his head. They would know. Max and Alec were right. They'd hear the Angels if the crack started opening again. He couldn't stop himself though. Too many years of being the person responsible for everyone else's welfare had accustomed him to trust nothing. Maybe that's why he enjoyed submitted to Alec and Max on occasion – he could stop thinking and taking care of everything. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He listened for a few moments trying to quiet his mind.

There was nothing in his head except the image of Alec and Max waiting for him upstairs. While he wasn't always aware of Alec's and Max's presence in his head, he usually felt the connection. Logan and Max could only share images on occasion. The clarity of that first night together was long gone, but it also never felt needed anymore. Alec kept a slightly stronger connection with both of them and could sometimes make himself heard when he was motivated. Logan suspected Alec could hear Max and him more than they could hear Alec, but it didn't bother Logan. Alec seemed more at ease knowing how much Logan and Max loved him and each other. Alec said it was what he imagined family really was. A weird, perverted family, but family nonetheless.

Alec's voice echoed in his head. "Get your lazy self up here or we start without you."

Logan loved it when Alec was motivated.

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

* * *

_TMDWYTMDWYTMDWY_

_Epilogue 2_

Crowley woke feeling like he was hung-over. He could hear shouting.

"Hands up!" a gruff voice ordered.

He immediately raised his arms until he realized he was laying on the ground. He opened his eyes and rolled over. It was dark and he was in another damned cemetery. He was really starting to hate these things.

"We didn't do anything!" a familiar voice said.

Crowley peered over the gravestone he had landed behind and sure enough – there was Dean Winchester and his brother Sammy standing over an open grave they had obviously dug up and were getting ready to salt and burn.

Crowley wanted to beat his head against the granite.

"You mean other than the desecration of the grave of a marine?" the other voice said. Crowley looked over and saw an older man, silver-grey hair, cut military style, holding them at gunpoint. There was a fierce looking dark-haired woman next to him, also holding a piece.

Sam and Dean looked down and Dean shuffled. "Okay – well that…yeah maybe," Dean said.

"We didn't kill them," Sam said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Just wanted their brains for dinner?" the woman said in a thick Israeli accent.

"No – that's what he'll eat if we don't take care of this now. He's a zombie." Crowley laughed when he realized Dean actually expected them to think he was sane.

"Are they more the George Romero Night of the Living Dead zombies or more Shaun of the Dead zombies?" another familiar voice asked. A man stepped out from behind a tree and began to handcuff Dean.

Crowley's eyes widened. There was Logan all over again.

"DiNozzo!" The silver-haired man snapped.

Another man stepped out from behind 'DiNozzo' and held a gun on Sammy as 'DiNozzo' finished cuffing them and reading them their rights. Apparently these people thought Sam and Dean had killed the man and then dug him up after burial.

"Thanks, Probie. All done, Gibbs!" he yelled as he and 'Probie' led Sam and Dean to their cars.

Crowley was about to forget the whole thing and pop back to Hell now that he was back in his own universe, until he looked back at Gibbs who was looking around, a look of confusion on his face. Crowley realized that he was looking at where the woman had been standing. Now there was a statue, one with an ugly grimace on its face and outstretched arms. It held a scythe in its hand.

"Where the hell did Ziva go?" Gibbs asked to no one in particular.

"Well - shit," Crowley said.

**The end.**

Hope you enjoyed it. It was a tough crossover but I had loads of fun working with tattooeddevil on her art prompt and she did some many lovely art pieces to go with this, I suggest you go check it out – either at her Live Journal or on this story in Archive of Our Own. archiveofourown dot org/works/789762/chapters/1491677

4


End file.
